


Paralelas Interseccionadas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canonical Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Together, Grief/Mourning, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Minor Character Death, Post-Episode: s07e17-18 Heroes, Secret Relationship, Slow Burn
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2019-10-02 05:21:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Incapaz de lidar com a morte de Janet, Sam busca conforto com uma versão alternativa de Janet. De coração partido pela morte de Sam, Janet se sente perdida até uma versão alternativa de Sam entrar em contato. Duas vidas paralelas que nunca deveriam ter se cruzado, mas não podem suportar a separação. Elas decidem se encontrar em segredo, nenhuma das duas disposta a abandonar seu próprio universo, até que um ataque leva à destruição do planeta de uma delas.Atualizada a cada duas semanas.





	1. Heróis salvam vidas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Intersecting Parallels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17258273) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



Tudo ao seu redor era caos.

Pessoas gritando, armas atirando, tiros de blast. Era uma batalha, e uma batalha era nada senão caos e sangue e dor.

Ela não percebeu, não a princípio. Ela não viu, como podia não ter visto? Tinha tanta coisa, tanta coisa acontecendo ao seu redor, uma distração podia matar ela, podia matar outras pessoas, ela precisava se focar nos inimigos e nada mais, nada mais, independente do quão importante. Ela não viu acontecer, ela deveria ter visto, ela não podia ter visto.

O momento que percebeu o que aconteceu estaria para sempre perdido, o choque substituiu qualquer memória com uma sutil névoa.

O tempo parou, sua mente parou de funcionar, ela não podia pensar, não podia sentir.

E então tudo voltou, tudo de uma vez.

Estavam no meio do campo de batalha, precisavam se preocupar em sair, não com o custo daquela batalha. Preocupar-se com o que não podia ser mudado era o caminho mais próximo para a derrota, e ninguém seria levado como prisioneiro nessa batalha.

Então ela lutou e lutou e lutou, para voltar, para ir para casa, para… eles precisavam levar Janet para casa, e eles precisavam garantir que ninguém mais se ferisse.

Jack ainda estava severamente ferido, e ele não era o único. Ela tinha que se preocupar com as pessoas que ainda podiam ser salvas, porque ela se importava com elas, e porque o sacrifício de Janet não podia ser em vão.

Quando tudo era demais para processar, a soldado tomou conta, e ela não tinha que se preocupar com seus sentimentos.

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais, e tão impossivelmente devagar.

Tudo estava bem. Era uma armadilha. Jack estava morrendo. Janet estava morta. Eles correram. Eles voltaram.

Só isso, e ainda assim tanto.

Ela atravessou o portal, eles estavam todos de volta, mas eles não estavam todos seguros. Janet estava morta, carregada pelas mesmas pessoas que ela salvou tantas vezes antes. Nenhuma delas ainda estaria ali se não fosse por ela, e nem puderam a manter segura.

Eles falharam, cada um deles falhou. Era o conceito mais básico, manter a doutora segura, manter ela segura e sair, não deixar ninguém para trás. Deveria ser fácil, tão fácil, eles tinham feito isso muitas vezes antes, mas só foi necessário um erro, um dia quando a sorte não estava do lado deles, e então todo cuidado que foi tomado no passado não serviu para nada.

Ela atravessou o portal, e ela mal deu alguns passos antes das emoções a tomarem, fortes demais para lutar.

Ela correu, da realidade, dos seus sentimentos, do corpo de Janet. Tudo e nada.

A equipe de filmagem ainda estava lá, mas ela mal percebeu. Ela passou correndo por eles, e quando tentaram chamar ela, ela só gritou e os empurrou, nem percebendo suas próprias palavras.

Tudo o que importava era se afastar de tudo. Ela precisava sair, ir para o mais longe que pudesse, se seguisse se momento talvez toda a dor não conseguisse a alcançar.

Ela estava chorando muito antes de chegar no seu escritório, e assim que ela fechou a porta, ela perdeu completamente o controle.

O peso da morte de Janet a atingiu de uma vez só enquanto deixava seu corpo escorregar contra a porta e cair no chão.

Janet estava morta, tinha partido. Simples assim, uma missão que não era de modo algum importante de alguma forma terminou com Janet morta.

Não fazia sentido nenhum, não havia nenhum sentido nisso.

Suas vidas eram perigosas, e os membros do SGC morriam com frequência, mas eram sacrifícios ou erros, e a morte de Janet não era nenhuma das duas coisas.

Era sem sentido, e não era um errado da sua parte, e se Janet soubesse o que ia acontecer, ela ainda assim teria ido, porque de outra forma outras pessoas teriam morrido, e era assim que ela era.

Janet não teria aceitado estar segura enquanto outros morriam, teria sido contra sua natureza. O que fariam agora sem ela?

Ela tentou manter seus pensamentos na injustiça disso tudo, pensar só na doutora que salvou as vidas de todos lá tantas vezes. Ela não podia pensar em nada mais, porque se fizesse isso, então não seria capaz de funcionar o bastante para retornar para casa.

Mas os pensamentos e os sentimentos ainda vieram, não desejados como eram.

Ela pensou em como tinha beijado Janet boa noite duas noites antes, a última vez que tinham se visto em particular. Ela pensou na forma como Janet olhou para ela tristemente enquanto ela saía, de um modo que dizia que ela desejava acima de tudo que sua relação não fosse ser um segredo. Ela pensou em como tinha desejado que, só uma vez, pudesse ficar sem temer perder sua carreira.

Ela amava Janet, sem dúvida. Ela a amava com todo o seu coração e se não fosse pela importância do seu trabalho no SGC, ela teria mandado tudo para os ares só para que pudessem ficar juntas.

Era como ter seu coração cortado para fora do seu peito, ela não sabia o que sentir, não sabia o que fazer. Queria que Janet estivesse ali.

Ela precisava controlar suas emoções, já tinha chorado na frente de todo mundo, foi até pega em vídeo fazendo isso, ela não podia continuar com esse comportamento.

Não seria ótimo? Ser capaz de esconder sua relação por anos só para ser pega depois que Janet já tinha morrido?

Ela tentou reprimir tudo, trancar tudo em algum lugar onde não poderia mais a machucar. Talvez se ela pudesse se impedir de pensar sobre isso, ela podia se impedir de sentir toda essa dor.

Janet era sua amiga, ela era sua amiga e ela não podia ser nada mais. Sam tinha que passar pelo luto de uma amiga, o que significava que não podia estar sentada no chão do seu escritório chorando descontrolada. Ela podia estar triste, podia chorar, podia sofrer, mas não assim.

Então não só ela tinha que se colocar sob controle, mas ela tinha que aprender o tamanho exato de sua farsa. Mostrar seu luto na dose exata.

Era demais, ela não sabia como fazer isso, não sabia como agir, não sabia…

Seus pensamentos estavam perdendo o controle, ela não podia se fazer pensar claramente.

Ela tinha que sair, tinha que sair, agora.

\---

Ninguém tentou a impedir quando saiu.

Ela tentou esconder a evidência de suas lágrimas, mas não costumava usar maquiagem e seu escritório não tinha um espelho, então ela tinha certeza que ainda parecia arrasada. Não havia porque esconder, de qualquer modo, que ela estava chorando.

Tudo o que precisava fazer era ficar calma, se manter sob controle, só por tempo o bastante para chegar no seu carro e partir. Ela nem precisava chegar em casa, tudo o que precisava era sair daquele lugar antes que fizesse ou dissesse alguma coisa que iria se arrepender.

Ninguém falou com ela, ou lhe perguntou qualquer coisa.

A maior parte das pessoas não ousaria, aqueles que eram próximos o bastante dela para lhe perguntar sobre como estava se sentindo eram os membros do SG-1, e com Jack ferido, Teal’c e Daniel estariam junto dele.

Ela deveria estar lá também, mas tudo o que ousou foi perguntar sobre como estava, recebendo confirmação de que estava fora de perigo. Ir até lá seria emocional demais para ela, e talvez a única coisa que pudesse competir com ela revelar sua relação com Janet seria se outros começassem a suspeitar que ela estava envolvida com seu Oficial Comandante. Ela não poderia se defender dos rumores sem usar a verdade da mesma forma que não poderia se defender da própria verdade.

Cuidar de seu amigo teria que esperar até que ela pudesse se manter sob controle.

Ela deixou o SGC, e ninguém a parou, ninguém falou com ela, ninguém iria arriscar outra explosão de emoção. Ela nem disse que estava saindo, só saiu, não confiando em si mesma para fazer qualquer outra coisa.

Ela dirigiu até a metade do caminho até a casa de Janet antes de perceber o que estava fazendo.

Buscar conforto em Janet era um hábito antigo, tão antigo que ela não precisava pensar em dirigir até lá, era só a coisa mais natural a se fazer quando estava sofrendo assim.

Ela parou o carro no acostamento, e apertou suas mãos com força contra o volante, tentando e falhando em se impedir de tremer.

Ela não quebrar no meio da rua. Ela não ia perder o controle no meio do nada. Ela não ia começar a chorar de novo em seu próprio carro.

Ela repetiu isso para si mesma de novo e de novo, como se por pensar nas mesmas palavras de novo e de novo pudesse controlar o fluxo de emoções ainda passando por ela, mas foi tudo em vão.

Primeiro vieram os soluços, e então as lágrimas e os sons desesperados que não podia fazer quando outras pessoas estavam ao redor dela.

Doía, perder Janet doía mais do que qualquer coisa imaginável, e ela não sabia como lidar, não sabia o que fazer.

Ela não podia sentir isso, não podia se deixar ser levada por suas emoções dessa forma. Ela tinha que ser forte, por si mesma bem como por Cassie.

Ela nem sabia se Cassie já sabia do que tinha acontecido. Ela estava longe na faculdade, e Sam não queria imaginar como iriam contar para ela. Uma ligação era impessoal demais, mas permitiria que a notícia fosse dada por alguém que ela conhecia, enquanto uma visita por um membro da força aérea parecia distante demais.

Ela queria sair e ir encontrar Cassie, mas não podia fazer isso, não podia justificar isso para todos os outros, mesmo que Cassie merecesse ouvir isso dela. Em outra vida, Cassie teria sido sua filha também, e ela a amava como sua filha.

Era uma das injustiças da vida, uma das muitas coisas que foram negadas a ela, parte da vida que ela não podia ter. A família que ela queria e nunca teria.

Cassie não era mais uma criança, mas ela ainda estava longe de poder viver sem qualquer suporte. Sem Janet, Sam era tudo que ela tinha, e Sam não iria a abandonar agora. Cassie era sua afilhada, afinal, era natural que ela fosse cuidar dela, especialmente agora que Cassie estava sozinha.

Havia tanto a ser feito, acertos e responsabilidades, todas as coisas que vinham com uma morte na família e que Cassie não saberia como lidar. Cassie tinha perdido tanto já, mas ela era uma criança naquela época, e em outro planeta, outra civilização, as coisas não eram como eram na Terra.

Sam teria que fazer tudo isso, não podia deixar isso também cair sobre Cassie, e para fazer isso, precisava ser forte, precisava se controlar e agir como alguém que tinha perdido uma amiga em um trabalho onde amigos morriam todos os dias.

Era a única forma.

Ela se forçou a parar de chorar, mas desistiu de lutar contra seus instintos. A casa de Janet estaria vazia agora, e ninguém pensaria em passar lá. Não havia mal em ir até lá, em tentar sentir a presença dela no que Sam gostaria que fosse a casa delas. Mesmo sem a Janet, era melhor do que a alternativa, se tinha que estar sozinha, ao menos queria estar sozinha lá.

Ela se permitiria uma noite, só uma noite para sentir tudo que estava ameaçando queimar um buraco no seu peito. Uma noite, e então no dia seguinte ela iria voltar a agir como deveria, e seria o que todos esperavam dela.

Ninguém saberia dos seus sentimentos por Janet, ninguém saberia o quanto a amava.

Ela iria ir atrás de Cassie e garantir que estivesse bem, ou ao menos tão bem como pudesse estar naquelas circunstâncias, e Sam iria oferecer ajuda com tudo que fosse necessário.

Ela voltaria a trabalhar e estaria triste, mas não devastada, emocional, mas não caindo aos pedaços.

Estava longe de ser uma solução perfeita, mas era o que tinha. Se não podia se impedir de sofrer, tinha que conter esse sofrimento. Ninguém poderia saber o que estava sentindo.

Ela estacionou na frente da casa de Janet como sempre fazia, e abriu a porta com sua chave como sempre fazer. Seria tão fácil fingir que tudo estava normal, que nada tinha acontecido naquele dia, mas ainda assim, não conseguia.

Ela se arrastou para o quarto e deixou seu corpo cair na cama, agarrando o travesseiro de Janet. Tudo cheirava como ela, tudo ainda tinha o cheiro dela e isso foi o que fez Sam começar a chorar de novo.

Era demais, tudo era demais, e ela não queria nada mais do que acordar e descobrir que tudo isso tinha sido um pesadelo, que Janet estaria do seu lado quando acordasse.

O sono demorou a pegar, e ela acordou sozinha, com a cruel realização de que todas as suas memórias eram reais.

Janet realmente tinha partido.


	2. Heróis nunca morrem

Não deveria ter acontecido, não assim.

Sam era… Sam era a campiã deles, sua heroína, sua cientista mais talentosa.

Não deveria ter acontecido assim, não fazia sentido.

Eles deveriam ganhar. Não era assim que as coisas aconteciam? Os heróis sempre ganham, os bonzinhos não morrem no meio de uma batalha sem sentido.

Não deveria ter acabado assim.

Sam era importante demais para morrer. Importante demais para a Terra, importante demais para o SGC, importante demais… para ela.

De novo e de novo e de novo Janet disse para si mesma que era sua culpa.

Ela era a médica, ela foi trazida para salvar as pessoas que tinham se ferido, era a única coisa que ela tinha que fazer, e ela falhou.

Sam estava morta, a pessoa que ela mais queria proteger, com a única exclusão de sua filha, estava morta, e ela não pode fazer nada para impedir isso de acontecer.

Janet não estava nem olhando para ela quando aconteceu. Ela estava tão ocupada se preocupando com seu paciente, havia vários feridos, e ela precisava trazer cada um deles para casa, então eles eram a única coisa na sua mente.

Ela ouviu alguém chamar ‘Carter’, e foi isso que chamou sua atenção. Ela olhou para a direção de Sam, só para ver que ela estava caída no chão, seus olhos abertos de uma forma não natural, sua cabeça coberta de sangue, todo um lado de sua cabeça destruído.

Janet tentou correr até ela, mas alguém a segurou, ela nem percebeu quem, dois dos fuzileiros que estavam protegendo ela, mas ela não conseguia prestar atenção para saber quem eles eram. Ela tentou lutar contra eles, até que um deles gritou que Sam estava morta, que ela precisava se preocupar com seus outros pacientes.

Seus instintos médicos se ativaram. Ela tinha outras vidas para salvar, e ela não podia pensar em Sam como sendo diferente dos outros, ao menos ainda não.

Seu trabalho foi quase mecânico, mas isso não o tornou menos efetivo. Ela estabilizou seus pacientes, e mais ninguém morreu.

Sam teria gostado disso, eles trouxeram todos os outros para casa.

Janet manteve suas emoções sob controle, ela ainda tinha um trabalho a fazer. Ela jamais deixaria seus sentimentos ficarem no caminho de salvar vidas, mesmo que ela só quisesse cair aos pedaços.

As cirurgias demoraram horas, e quando ela terminou, todos os outros tinham dito tempo de processar o que aconteceu.

Ela ouviu que algumas pessoas tinham chorado, outros permaneceram em choque, mas agora as coisas estavam mais quietas, e as emoções estavam mais calmas. Ela não podia chorar agora, não podia mostrar seu luto agora, não sem chamar atenção demais para si mesma.

O dia tinha sido longo, já longo demais, então ela verificou seus pacientes mais uma vez e saiu.

Ela se manteve calma no caminho para casa, como ela tinha feito enquanto ainda no SGC. Na realidade, ela estava dormente, a dor tinha sido negada por tanto tempo que agora não podia ser liberada.

Ela chegou em casa para uma casa vazia, uma que nunca pareceu tão vazia.

Ela ainda não estava acostumada a não ter Cassie ali, mas agora ela estava feliz por sua filha não estar lá. Ela não suportaria contar para ela o que aconteceu, não ainda, ela precisava de tempo para processar isso primeiro.

Sam tinha sido como uma segunda mãe para Cassie, e isso certamente a machucaria, apesar de Cassie estar tão acostumada a lidar com dor e sofrimento e perda, mesmo sendo tão nova.

Foi pensar em Cassie que finalmente libertou as emoções de Janet.

Ela mal tinha dado alguns passos para dentro de casa quando caiu, caiu de joelhos na sala chorando desesperada, ela escondeu o rosto nas mãos e se inclinou até tocar o chão, deixando fluir toda a dor que ela tinha tentado conter.

Sam estava morta. _Sam_ estava morta. Sam estava _morta_.

Isso não podia estar acontecendo, isso não deveria estar acontecendo, isso estava errado.

E ainda assim…

Ela sabia que era verdade, ela tinha visto o corpo, apesar dela não ter ousado se aproximar.

Sam estava morta, e isso não era um truque ou um efeito de tecnologia alienígena que poderia ser revertido.

Isso era real, Sam estava morta, e não havia nada a ser feito com relação a isso.

Janet tinha falhado em salvar o amor da sua vida, ela era uma médica que não podia nem salvar alguém que amava. Do que servia ser uma médica se nem podia salvar sua…

Ela nem sabia como chamar Sam. Elas nunca tiveram esse luxo, de ter um nome para o que eram, um jeito de chamar seu relacionamento, porque essa relação não deveria existir.

Ambas sabiam dos riscos e sacrifícios envolvidos, mas elas queriam estar juntas mais do que temiam perder a vida que tinham. Ela estavam juntas porque não estar era insuportável, mesmo que sua escolha fosse tola e perigosa.

E agora o destino tinha decidido separar elas, de uma vez por todas.

A parte racional do seu cérebro sabia que não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer. Sam morreu em uma fração de segundo, com danos tão extensos que nem tecnologia Tok’ra poderia ter salvado ela, mesmo se eles estivessem lá. Sam estava morta no momento em que foi atingida, e Janet não poderia ter feito nada para impedir ela de ser atingida, e correr até ela depois só teria acabado com Janet morta também, e possivelmente seus outros pacientes. Ter se concentrado neles foi a escolha certa, a única escolha que ela poderia ter feito.

E ela ainda se sentia culpada.

Como se Sam fosse sua responsabilidade e só sua, e ela falhou.

Falhou.

Falhou.

Falhou.

Sam estava morta, e ela não podia suportar isso, não podia suportar o fato de que não podia salvar ela.

Isso estava errado, tudo isso estava errado.

Naquela noite, ela chorou até dormir no chão da sala.

\---

Eles agiam como se fossem donos da Sam, era irritante.

Janet tinha que se impedir de gritar com Jack, Teal’c, e Daniel. Uma parte dela sabia que sua raiva vinha de coisas muito além deles, mesmo que eles fossem o gatilho imediato.

Eles agiam como se fossem os únicos repositórios da memória de Sam, como se só eles tivessem permissão de estar de luto por ela, como se ela não fosse importante para ninguém além deles.

Eles eram seus melhores amigos, é claro, e eles tinham salvado as vidas um dos outros mais vezes do que qualquer um poderia contar, e é claro que eles estariam sofrendo pela morte dela.

Mas eles não eram as únicas pessoas que amavam Sam, e sua morte não afetava só eles, e Janet estava cansada deles agirem como se esse fosse o caso.

Eles não sabiam sobre sua relação com Janet, até onde Janet sabia. Não porque Sam não confiasse neles, ou pensasse que eles iriam julgar elas, mas por razões mais práticas. Um segredo sempre era melhor mantido se o menor número possível de pessoas sabiam sobre ele, e o que eles não sabiam não podia ser usado contra eles da próxima vez que alguém tentasse destruir o SGC.

Janet não contou para Cassie também, então ela não se importava que Sam não tivesse partilhado isso com seus melhores amigos. Era só o jeito que as coisas eram, só o jeito que as coisas tinham que ser. Não era fácil, mas era melhor do que a alternativa, e estar juntas valia o sacrifício.

Ainda assim, mesmo que eles não soubessem, Sam ainda era a madrinha de Cassie, e ela não passava a maior parte do seu tempo livre, do seu tempo livre de verdade e não das horas que não estava em expediente mas ainda estava estudando e pesquisando e trabalhando, porque nunca conseguia se desligar, ela passava aquele tempo livre com Janet e Cassie, mais até do que ela passava com os outros membros da SG-1. Isso significava alguma coisa, isso tinha que significar alguma coisa, mesmo que eles não soubessem sobre o relacionamento delas.

Sam era uma parte importante da vida de Janet, ela tinha lhe dado a sua vida, e salvou a vida da filha dela mais de uma vez, ela era a madrinha da sua filha e ajudou Janet com a terrivelmente difícil tarefa de ser uma mãe solteira que trabalha. Isso era o que eles sabiam, eles deveriam respeitar que ela estava sofrendo tanto quanto eles, que ela sentia ao menos a mesma culpa por não conseguir salvar Sam.

Janet estava sofrendo também, e ninguém parecia permitir isso dela. Não era justo, não era justo que ela não podia dizer o quanto amava Sam, não era justo que ela nem era reconhecida como sua melhor amiga, não era justo que ela não tinha permissão de estar de luto.

Janet ia visitar Cassie para falar com ela mais tarde naquele dia, para que pudessem voltar a tempo do funeral, e Janet não ia permitir que eles tratassem Cassie do mesmo jeito que estavam tratando Janet, mesmo que não fosse uma escolha consciente da sua parte.

Sam não pertencia a eles, Sam não significava alguma coisa só para eles.

Perder Sam foi um golpe para todo mundo que a conhecia, todo mundo que sabia de tudo que ela tinha feito para proteger aquele planeta, e mesmo para todo mundo que dormia em paz em casa sem saber o quão perto a Terra chegou da destruição por tantas vezes e como Sam tinha salvado eles, sem esperar glória ou até agradecimentos, só porque era a coisa certa a fazer, então ela não podia fazer nada diferente.

Sam era mais importante do que o luto de uma só pessoa, a dor de uma só pessoa. Perder ela foi uma perda para todo o mundo.

Janet não tinha o monopólio de sofrer por ela, só o que queria era que seus sentimentos fossem reconhecidos. Ela também merecia sentir, não só eles.

Sam não era deles. Sam não pertencia a ninguém, ela era sua própria pessoa, e afetou muitas vidas, e todo mundo que ela afetou tinha o direito de sofrer por sua morte.

Mas Janet não podia dizer nada disso. Não sem ser vista com suspeita, talvez não pelos membros sobreviventes da SG-1, mas por todo mundo ao seu redor. E ela não podia fazer isso com Sam, não podia arriscar manchar a reputação de Sam assim, mesmo depois da morte, mesmo se ela discordasse das regras com todo o seu coração, mesmo que ela odiasse que a mesma força aérea que era sua vida não podia aceitar ela por quem era, não a menos que ela se mantivesse em segredo e escondida.

Não, ela não podia fazer isso com Sam, então ela tinha que manter a mesma farsa que elas tiveram que manter por toda a sua relação.

O que significava que ela não podia brigar com os outros por não deixar ela sentir o que estava sentindo.

Eles deveriam saber que não deveriam agir assim, mas eles ainda estavam profundamente afetados pela dor e pela perda, então ela tentaria não os julgar, mesmo que as ações deles a afetassem assim. Não era justo, mas eles não eram o motivo de não ser justo, eles eram tanto uma parte desse sistema como ela, e ela tinha certeza que, tendo a chance, eles não se oporiam a uma mudança de regras.

Não, eles não eram os culpados, mesmo que estivessem machucando ela sem saber. Mas mesmo saber disso não tornava mais fácil aceitar como a estavam tratando.

O ressentimento teria que ser outra coisa que teria que enterrar, só mais uma coisa que não tinha permissão de sentir, bem como ela não tinha permissão de sentir nada por Sam.

Tudo sobre isso estava errado, e ela não sabia como seguir em frente, mas precisava.

Perder o controle não era uma opção, então ela tinha que seguir em frente, sempre seguir em frente, não importando o que acontecesse.

O mundo não iria parar por causa da sua dor, e eles ainda tinham um planeta para salvar de ameaças crescentes, e a morte de Sam só tornou essa missão ainda mais difícil.


	3. Quem é deixado para trás

Sam respirou fundo, pressionando suas mãos contra a direção do carro. Em alguns minutos, o avião de Cassie ia chegar, e ela teria de lidar com o sofrimento de Cassie. Ela tinha que estar lá por ela, então ela precisava manter suas emoções sob controle.

Cassie recebeu a visita de dois representantes que lhe disseram que sua mãe tinha morrido em circunstâncias que não podiam ser divulgadas. Sam não conseguia entender porque mandaram pessoas que sabiam menos sobre o SGC do que Cassie sabia, mas ela prometeu contar tudo para Cassie assim que ela chegasse lá.

Cassie tinha exigido respostas, até pelo telefone, mas Sam conseguiu lhe convencer que haviam coisas que só poderiam discutir pessoalmente. Cassie estava aceitando isso mais agora, o fato de que tanto de sua vida era um segredo de Estado, que haviam coisas sobre ela mesma sobre as quais não podia falar livremente.

Foi muito bom que Janet pudesse ter adotado ela, todos aqueles anos antes. Sam não podia imaginar como a vida de Cassie teria sido, se tivesse sido forçada a viver com alguém que não tivesse permissão de saber que Cassie nasceu e foi criada em outro planeta. E isso era presumindo que ela pudesse deixar o SGC.

Uma base militar já era um ambiente complicado para uma criança nas melhores condições, uma criança sem guardião e que nunca pudesse sair ou ficar perto de outras crianças teria sofrido muito, e isso nem considerava os riscos de ficar no SGC, com as constantes ameaças e invasões. Ou talvez pior, talvez a necessidade de a afastar do portal fosse aliada com propósitos nefastos, e ela fosse levada para a Área 51 para estudo, para nunca mais ser vista.

Sam podia ter salvado a vida de Cassie quando se recusou a abandonar ela para morrer sozinha como uma arma contra sua vontade, mas Janet salvou ela a cada dia depois disso, e foi só por causa de Janet que Cassie cresceu para se tornar uma jovem saudável.

Sam gostaria de poder ter sido uma parte maior da vida de Cassie, mas ela já estava próxima demais assim. É claro, de certa forma, Cassie era uma desculpa para o tempo que ela passava com Janet, mas Sam só passava tanto tempo com ela porque adorava Cassie, e gostaria de por ter criado ela junto com Janet.

Era doloroso, amar ela como uma filha, sabendo que Cassie nunca poderia ser isso para ela, não oficialmente pelo menos.

Janet tinha que ter adotado ela, não havia dúvida a respeito disso. Janet passava muito mais tempo em casa, e ela raramente tinha um dia que não conseguia voltar para casa. Apesar de trabalhar bastante, mais do que uma médica em um hospital trabalharia, ela passava a maior parte do seu tempo no planeta, e só isso já fazia a diferença. Afinal, mesmo que não pudesse ir para casa, ela podia ligar para alguém cuidar de Cassie, podia falar com ela e se desculpar e prometer que estaria de volta em casa no próximo dia.

Sam nunca sabia quando ia voltar para casa. Mesmo se houvesse uma previsão de quanto tempo uma missão ia demorar, as coisas não aconteciam como o planejado na maioria das vezes. Às vezes era algo simples como um atraso, às vezes era algo muito mais sério. Não era tão difícil imaginar que pudesse passar mais de uma semana longe da Terra, muitas vezes sem comunicação.

Era uma dessas coisas que não lhe permitiriam ter uma família, pelo menos não no sentido tradicional. Não era verdade só para ela, o filho de Jack estava morto e sua esposa o abandonou, Daniel perdeu sua esposa e o filho dela que ele queria criar em nome dela, e Teal’c perdeu sua esposa e quase nunca via o seu filho, desde a infância. Mas era mais verdade para ela, porque ser uma mulher tornava as coisas mais difíceis, ser uma mulher bi tornava as coisas quase impossíveis.

Janet tinha passado por essa dificuldades também, até mais em alguns sentidos. Janet não gostava de mencionar seu casamento, a forma como se forçou a acreditar que poderia manter sua relação, como estava apavorada quando o casamento terminou, temendo que sua ex-marido fosse dizer alguma coisa, começar rumores que terminariam sua carreira.

Ela lembrava da primeira vez que Janet lhe contou sobre isso, como ela já tinha estabelecido sua carreira antes de ser capaz de admitir, ainda que só para si mesma, que era lésbica, e que seu casamento nunca ia funcionar, porque até beijar seu marido era um fardo.

Que elas encontraram uma à outra, que elas foram capazes de ter pelo menos algo próximo a uma família juntas, era um pequeno milagre, e agora Sam tinha perdido isso, e não teria chance de jamais conseguir isso de volta.

Mas ela não podia pensar nisso agora. Cassie tinha perdido sua mãe, e ela estava sozinha no mundo agora, e só havia algumas pessoas no mundo com quem Cassie podia falar sobre isso. Sam tinha que estar lá por ela, Cassie era a coisa mais próxima que elas teria de uma filha, e agora ela era a única família que Cassie tinha, elas estavam nisso juntas.

Sam saiu do carro e entrou no aeroporto, esperando que Cassie chegasse.

Ela prometeu para si mesma que não ia chorar, que ela seria o que Cassie precisava dela, ela seria forte.

Cassie viu ela antes que Sam a achasse. Cassie veio correndo e quase derrubou Sam no chão, se lançando no pescoço de Sam.

Sam a abraçou de volta, pressionando com ainda mais firmeza quando sentiu que Cassie tinha começado a chorar. Ela não disse uma palavra, no começo. Entendia a necessidade de só chorar, sentir a dor sem interferência de racionalidade. Dor não era racional, e às vezes não haviam palavras a serem ditas para fazer alguém se sentir melhor. Luto tinha que ser sentido para passar, e agora Cassie não era mais uma criança, ela entendia a perda de um jeito diferente do que quando tinha perdido seu planeta inteiro há tantos anos.

Cassie chorou sem se preocupar com as pessoas ao seu redor, e Sam deu um olhar fuzilante a qualquer um que ousasse encarar ela. Ela chorou pelo que pareciam horas, e só quando parou e se afastou Sam falou com ela.

“Cassie, como você está se sentindo?” Sam perguntou, se odiando por não pensar em nada melhor para dizer.

“Perdi minha família pela segunda vez na vida e ninguém me diz o que aconteceu, como você acha que estou me sentindo?” Cassie disse, mais sofrendo do que para a magoar.

“Sinto muito, queria te dizer, mas eles mandaram alguém antes disso. Vou te contar tudo o que aconteceu no carro. Eu… eu estava lá. Quando aconteceu.”

Cassie acenou. ‘Entendo. Eu deveria… deveria ter estado aqui. Não acredito que a minha mãe morreu e eu nem estava aqui para saber sobre isso.”

Sam tocou o braço de Cassie. “Isso não é sua culpa, Cassie. Janet tinha tanto orgulho de você, ela não parava de falar quando você recebeu sua carta de aceitação da faculdade. Ela não ia querer que você ficasse aqui só para ficar com ela.”

“Ela me dizia isso também, mas é difícil aceitar.”

“Eu sei, vamos, vamos para o carro,” Sam disse, porque ela queria poder falar livremente.

Cassie acenou, e se deixou ser levada para o carro.

Sam ainda estava colocando seu cinto de segurança quando a pergunta veio.

“Fala a verdade então, como ela morreu?” Cassie perguntou, encarando Sam.

Sam suspirou, ligando o carro. “Nós estávamos em uma missão, nós fomos emboscados, algumas pessoas se feriram. Coronel O’Neill… ele estava morrendo, e ele não era o único ferido. Ela veio com a equipe de reforços, para estabilizar eles para serem movidos, e ela foi atingida. Foi… foi instantâneo, ela não sofreu, mas não tinha nada que a gente pudesse fazer.”

“Eu sabia, eu sabia que ela não teria morrido aqui. Por favor, me diz que vocês trouxeram ela de volta.”

Sam não conseguia olhar para ela, não ousava, mas ela podia sentir os olhos de Cassie nela.

“Nós trouxemos o corpo dela de volta, ela está sendo mantida no SGC, quarentena padrão para mortes fora do planeta, mas ela pode ser liberada para você agora.”

“Para mim?” Cassie perguntou, soando impossivelmente perdida.

“Você é o parente mais próximo dela, e legalmente adulta.”

“Mas eu não sei o que fazer, eu nunca tive que enterrar ninguém aqui, e nós não tínhamos parentes mais próximos e liberar corpos e… e…” Cassie disse, sua voz falhando e suas mãos tremendo.

Sam pegou suas mãos para a confortar, sem tirar seus olhos da estrada por mais de um segundo. “Eu sei, e você não tem que se preocupar com isso. Você não deveria se preocupar com isso. A única coisa que você precisa fazer é assinar a liberação, posso fazer o resto.”

“Por que isso é tão complicado? Por que nós sempre temos que deixar as coisas tão complicadas?”

“Gostaria de ter uma resposta para você, mas não tenho. Tudo o que posso dizer é que entendo como você se sente. Quando perdi a minha mãe, tive que escolher as roupas para ela ser enterrada, porque meu pai não sabia o que ela gostava, e lembro de pensar que não tinha sentido, porque a minha mãe estava morta, não importava o que ela estaria usando quando fosse enterrada, nada traria ela de volta.”

“Então o que você fez?”

“Escolhi o vestido favorito dela, porque esse não era o motivo. Essas coisas não existem para a pessoa que morreu, elas existem para as pessoas que são deixadas para trás. Então talvez o motivo para a gente fazer tanta coisa é se focar em algo além da nossa dor, ou talvez seja para a gente se agarrar nessa pessoa por mais tempo, mesmo que só nos problemas que a morte dela causou.”

“No meu mundo, toda a comunidade se juntava quando alguém morreu. Todo mundo fazia alguma coisa, mesmo que só um pouco, então ninguém tinha que lidar com tudo sozinho. Até as crianças ajudavam, lembro de sair com os meus amigos para pegar flores. Acho que gostava mais disso.”

“Acho que teria gostado mais disso também. Mas você não está sozinha, Cassie. Você não tem que enfrentar isso sozinha.”

Elas ficaram ficaram em silêncio por longos minutos, e Sam nunca percebeu o quão longa era aquela viagem até então.

“Sempre pensei que seria você que morreria em outro planeta,” Cassie disse finalmente, olhando para a janela.

Sam suspirou, mas ela não tinha uma resposta para isso, não uma que fosse trazer qualquer paz para Cassie, porque verdade seja dita, ela pensava a mesma coisa também. Janet deveria estar a salvo, ou ao menos mais segura. Sam pensou sobre sua própria mortalidade várias vezes, mas ela nunca pensou que Janet iria morrer.

É claro que Janet arriscava sua vida algumas vezes, mas não era a mesma coisa, não era o mesmo nível de risco, nem a mesma frequência. Janet não testava tecnologias desconhecidas, querendo ou não, nela mesma, Janet não lidava com bombas e erupções e portais que poderiam ser destruídos, Janet não mexia com naves alienígenas.

Por toda lógica, Sam deveria ter sido quem morria, era ela que sempre saíam em missões perigosas e ficava a minutos de morrer.

E se ela fosse honesta consigo mesma, a única resposta seria que ela gostaria que tivesse sido ela, mas ela não podia dizer isso para Cassie, porque ouvir isso não ajudaria Cassie, então ela não disse nada, mesmo que soubesse que era verdade.

Ela gostaria de ter morrido no lugar de Janet.


	4. Quem é deixado de lado

Janet pediu pelo dia de folga, e o próximo dia também, e ela não precisava explicar porque, mas mesmo assim explicou.

Todo mundo sabia o quão próxima Sam era de Cassie, então não era uma surpresa que Cassie fosse querer estar lá para o funeral. Que Janet queria ir falar com Cassie pessoalmente ao invés de contar para ela por telefone ou algum outro meio era mais difícil de explicar, esse era o problema de quem ficava no exército por muito tempo, especialmente quando a morte se tornava algo comum, mas Janet foi capaz de eliminar qualquer dúvida explicando como Cassie era jovem. Ela merecia ouvir isso pessoalmente, e merecia ouvir de alguém que conhecia.

Ela já deveria ter contado para Cassie, sabia disso. Esperar até só um dia era cruel, deixar ela continuar com sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se as coisas estivessem exatamente como antes. Mas Janet não podia ter ido imediatamente, não estava com suas emoções sob controle, e não podia despejar suas emoções em Cassie, Cassie já teria sua própria dor para lidar.

Então ela esperou até o próximo dia, e planejou ir para a faculdade de Cassie de tarde. Era só um pequeno detalhe, mas ela queria chegar lá depois que as aulas de Cassie daquele dia tivessem terminado, porque era sexta, e Cassie não teria aula de novo até segunda de tarde. Daria mais tempo para ela lidar com a morte de Sam. Não seria o bastante para superar isso, mas era melhor do que descobrir que isso aconteceu no meio da semana de aula.

De certa forma, seus motivos eram egoísticos, e todo o resto eram racionalizações. Enquanto Cassie não soubesse, Sam existia viva na mente dela. Não significava nada, mas tinha peso. E ainda assim, era errado, e ela não deveria ter mantido isso por tanto tempo.

Seu tempo de folga também era uma forma de se remover da situação. Ela não podia suportar estar no SGC, e ela não queria se sentir amarga com relação a Jack, Teal’c, e Daniel, apesar do quanto odiava o jeito que estavam agindo.

Ela queria tempo para sentir sem ser julgada, e o caminho até lá iria lhe dar esse tempo. Ela podia ter ido de avião, mas o caminho não era tão longo, e ela queria ficar sozinha. Dirigir não exigia muito pensamento, o que lhe permitia pensar sobre o que tinha acontecido.

Quando falasse com Cassie, as coisas se tornariam reais, ou ao menos concretas de uma forma que ela não podia considerar, ainda não. Sam estava morta, e ela tinha visto o corpo, mas sua ausência ainda não era… real. Janet estava acostumada a não ver Sam por períodos maiores de tempo, então não era uma perda palpável, ainda não. Seria fácil pensar que Sam podia voltar, ela não tinha realmente partido, ainda não.

Mas ela partiria, assim que Janet falasse com Cassie.

Assim que ela visse a dor de Cassie, assim que ela tivesse que contar para Cassie o que aconteceu e como aconteceu, seria real.

Janet não queria fazer isso, mas precisava, mesmo que fosse doloroso.

Ela pensou em contar para Cassie toda a verdade muitas vezes no caminho até lá, mas não podia se convencer a fazer isso. Talvez fosse verdade que Cassie deveria saber, mas isso só pioraria sua dor, e só seria mais um dos muitos segredos que ela tinha para manter.

Cassie já tinha que mentir sobre tanta coisa, e teria que seguir mentindo por toda a sua vida. Não era justo, mas também não era justo ser a única sobrevivente de um planeta inteiro, e ser usada como uma arma contra sua vontade.

A vida de Cassie era feita de segredos e meias verdades e todas as coisas que ela tinha que lembrar de dizer ou não dizer. Era cruel, e Cassie tinha se rebelado contra isso no passado, mas estava mais velha agora, e tinha aprendido a aceitar as coisas como eram, como tinham que ser.

Janet gostava de pensar que tinha feito um bom trabalho como mãe de Cassie. Ela se dedicava para Cassie, e tentava a ajudar a lidar com todas as emoções que vinham da sua condição. A vida de Cassie não era justa, mas Janet tinha feito seu melhor para mitigar isso.

Ela gostaria de poder ter protegido Cassie de muito mais do que protegeu, gostaria de poder ter dado para Cassie uma vida perfeita e normal, a vida que cada criança na Terra deveria ter, mesmo que muitas não tivessem. E agora, isso era só mais uma coisa da qual não podia proteger Cassie.

Janet se perguntava se algum dia poderia contar a verdade para Cassie, sobre o quanto ela e Sam gostariam que pudessem ter sido oficialmente uma família. Mesmo que não fizesse diferença agora, ela ainda gostaria que Cassie soubesse disso. Talvez Cassie veria suas próprias memórias de outro jeito quando soubesse, talvez percebesse que Sam se importava com ela e queria ser uma parte maior de sua vida, ou talvez fosse ser o momento em que coisas que não faziam sentido finalmente ficassem claras.

Por enquanto, a única notícia que daria era da morte de Sam, mas talvez algum dia, talvez algum dia pudesse dizer mais.

Não agora, as duas coisas não deveriam vir juntas.

Lidar com a morte de Sam já seria difícil demais para Cassie.

\---

Janet se sentia dormente. Ela tinha se esforçado tanto para se manter sob controle que não conseguia sentir nada agora. Ela tinha segurado sua filha chorando em seus braços, e não sentiu nada. Talvez isso fosse algo que devesse a preocupar, mas não podia se preocupar com isso agora.

A colega de quarto de Cassie não estava lá, então podiam falar livremente. Ela deu para Cassie tantos detalhes quanto ousou, e tantos quanto Cassie pediu.

Cassie chorou, se recusou a acreditar, estava furiosa, mas elas tinham tempo, ela podia processar isso da sua própria forma, não precisavam sair ainda. O funeral de Sam foi marcado para domingo, então mesmo que chegassem no sábado, ainda teriam tempo.

Poderiam até ter ficado lá naquela noite, mas Cassie se recusou, ela queria ir para casa, não seguir atrasando o inevitável.

O caminho para casa foi horrível, para ambas. Não podiam conversar, e mal podiam olhar uma para a outra.

Janet se perguntou se de alguma forma Cassie sabia que Janet estava escondendo alguma coisa, e se essa era parte da razão para estar tão distante, mas não ousou perguntar. Se ela reconhecesse que havia algo ainda oculto, então não teria volta, Cassie não pararia até saber toda a verdade.

Talvez fosse porque Cassie sabia mais sobre o maior segredo de todos os governos da Terra do que a maior parte dos membros desses governos. Janet e Sam nunca esconderam nada dela, apesar de não lhe darem muitos detalhes. Cassie estava mais conectada com os Senhores de Sistema e suas conquistas da galáxia do que qualquer outra pessoa na Terra poderia estar, com a única exceção de Teal’c. Até os membros do SGC estava fazendo isso por sua própria vontade, quando ela não teve escolha, era parte de quem era, até o DNA e a sociedade na qual passou metade de sua vida.

Cassie sempre foi boa em ver quando Janet estava escondendo alguma coisa dela, e nunca aceitava isso. Ela sempre precisava saber, precisava saber de tudo, e não se importava se fosse algo que Janet não podia falar.

Mesmo que esse fosse o caso, essa era uma situação na qual Janet não podia ceder. Talvez depois que mais tempo tivesse se passado, ou quando Cassie fosse mais velha, mas agora não era o momento certo.

Não era justo, que Janet tivesse que fingir por tanto tempo na sua própria casa, e que tinha que seguir fingindo agora que essa era a única família viva que tinha, mas também, não era justo que Sam morresse assim, não era justo que a vida de Sam tivesse sido tão breve quando ainda havia tanto que tinha que fazer. Desde que isso começou, Sam nunca pode viver em uma Terra em paz, nunca pode viver sem a ameaça de uma invasão ou mesmo da extinção de toda a vida no planeta. Sam merecia ter conhecido paz, ela deveria ter conhecido paz.

Mas a vida não era justa, por mais que tentasse a forçar a ser, então a mentira tinha que continuar, ao menos por mais algum tempo. E talvez isso fizesse Cassie se ressentir dela, mas era como as coisas tinham que ser, ao menos por agora. E não havia porque lutar contra isso, ao menos enquanto as coisas continuassem como estavam.

Ela podia ver que Cassie precisava mais dela do que Janet estava dando, mas não sabia como ser o que Cassie precisava.

Por mais que Janet tentasse, não podia se forçar a agir da forma como queria, não podia se forçar a ser a ajuda que Cassie preicsava, não podia se forçar a parar de pensar em sua própria dor.

Não era porque não se importava com o bem-estar de Cassie mais do que com o seu, sempre se importou mais com Cassie, mas era quase uma impossibilidade física. Ela se sentia como se nem pudesse forçar seus próprios pulmões a respirarem, então como poderia forçar uma parte mais racional de seu cérebro a assumir o controle?

Todas as frustrações de Cassie também eram suas, e ainda assim não podia forçar o seu próprio comportamento a mudar. Era como ver um trem bater do lado de dentro, cada momento a levando mais perto de uma colisão e destruição inevitáveis, e ainda assim não havia nada que pudesse fazer para escapar, ou evitar a colisão.

Era frustrante, sim, frustante era a palavra de ordem do luto, como vinha sem permissão e mudava comportamentos e pensamentos, como exigia atenção completa e punia cada momento que não era dedicado a ele, como machucava e machucava e machucava, e ainda assim mantia a pessoa perdida perto por aquele laço invisível que tanto oprimia como confortava, para tornar tão mais difícil se livrar dele, porque se livrar do luto significava se livrar dos últimos resquícios de alguém que era amado e de quem se sentia falta.

E a parte mais frustrante de todo o processo era que não tinha permissão de sentir nada disso. Não podia explicar para ninguém o que estava sentindo, e não podia ter seus sentimentos validados.

Talvez a única pessoa que realmente pudesse a entender era Cassie, mas Janet não podia fazer isso com ela. Cassie tinha que contar com ela, não o contrário. Sua filha não era uma bengala emocional que podia usar se as coisas ficassem difíceis demais. Mesmo que isso significasse deixar esses sentimentos a devorarem por dentro, não iria se tornar um fardo para Cassie.

Cassie era sua prioridade agora, e sempre, não seus próprios sentimentos. Todas as outras pessoas agiam como se Janet devesse ter superado a morte de Sam o mais rápido possível, então era isso que tentaria fazer, não importando o quanto doesse.

Forçar-se a passar pela dor e chegar do outro lado o mais rápido possível estava longe de ser fácil, mas era necessário.

Janet prometeu para si mesma que faria melhor, que seria melhor, que encontraria um jeito de se tornar o que Cassie precisava dela agora.

E talvez essa só fosse outra forma de evitar seus próprios sentimentos, mas era tudo o que tinha para se sustentar agora, tudo o que tinha para se impedir de se afogar.


	5. Vida usual

As coisas voltaram ao normal surpreendentemente rápido, muito mais rápido do que tinham o direito de ser.

A galáxia se recusava a parar só porque Janet tinha morrido, e o mundo continuava a girar.

Estava errado, terrivelmente errado, que as coisas fossem se ajustar em um novo status quo tão facilmente, como se Janet pudesse ser substituída, como se sua morte não fosse nada além de uma nota de rodapé na história do SGC.

Janet tinha tocado as vidas de cada pessoa ali, ela salvou a vida da maior parte deles mais vezes do que podia contar, e ela tinha que fazer isso às vezes lidando com ameaças para as quais não podia ter se preparado. Tecnologia tão além do que eles tinham que nem tinham como detectar o que estava errado, muito menos reagir ao que foi feito.

Janet foi uma médica espetacular, e muito do que conquistaram não poderia ter sido feito sem ela.

E agora as coisas só… seguiram em frente. Como se isso não significasse nada, como se a morte de Janet não significasse nada.

As pessoas ficaram tristes, a maioria chorou, muito poucos conseguiram manter os olhos secos no funeral dela, e ainda assim, as coisas tinham voltado ao normal, como se o luto fosse contido no tempo e tivesse sido enterrado junto com Janet.

Não poderia ser assim para Sam, mesmo que tudo ao seu redor exigisse que fosse.

A questão era, seus próprios sentimentos estavam lutando contra a realidade prática.

As coisas nunca poderiam ser calmas no SGC, então uma crise chegou, como sempre chegavam, sempre ameaçando a Terra, sempre exigindo sua atenção imediata.

Uma crise chegou,e então outra, e outra, e outra.

Tinha tanta coisa acontecendo de uma vez, tanta coisa que ela tinha que fazer, que às vezes, conseguia se esquecer.

Ela nunca tinha essa intenção, só acontecia. Ela estaria trabalhando em algum projeto novo, ou tentando decifrar um pedaço de tecnologia nova, ou talvez recebendo tiros de qualquer inimigo da semana que decidiu que queria o tipo dela morto. Ela estaria fazendo algo importante, que exigia toda a sua atenção, e Janet só escaparia de sua mente, e por alguns minutos, às vezes horas, Sam esqueceria que ela estava morta.

E então tudo voltaria de uma vez, e seria muito pior.

Ela se sentia culpada todas as vezes, culpada por agir como os outros, por deixar seu trabalho tomar tanto da sua mente. Talvez não devesse se sentir assim, Janet certamente nunca a culpou por se focar em seu trabalho, e tornava mais fácil esconder de todo mundo que alguma coisa estava errada, mas ainda assim, sentia-se impossivelmente culpada.

Janet era importante demais para ser esquecida, Sam não queria esquecer ela, nem mesmo por alguns momentos de cada vez.

Ela tinha certeza que, se suas posições fossem invertidas, Janet não teria se esquecido dela. Janet sempre esteve mais em contato com suas emoções, ela sempre foi melhor em lidar com coisas assim. Sam tinha certeza de que ela teria sentido a dor, mas não teria deixado que a consumisse como Sam fez, e acima de tudo, não iria estar se enterrando em trabalho do jeito que Sam estava fazendo.

Às vezes, Sam pensava sobre isso, sobre a forma como Janet teria reagido no seu lugar. Era como uma linha guia. Janet não estava mais lá para a apoiar, então Sam puxava suas forças por saber que Janet teria encontrado uma forma melhor de lidar com esse tipo de sentimento.

É claro, ela nunca saberia se isso era verdade, mas em sua mente era inquestionável, e ela nunca teria prova do contrário.

Ela pensaria em Janet, tão calma e equilibrada, e Sam tentaria ser mais como ela.

\---

Cassie não queria ficar na casa, mas também não queria vender ela.

Sam tinha ajudado ela com todos os problemas financeiros complicados que sempre vinham ao se lidar com a morte. Contas que precisavam ser pagas, dívidas que precisavam ser resultadas, e decidir o que fazer com tudo o que sobrasse.

O funeral de Janet foi pago pela Força Aérea, então era uma coisa a menos para se preocupar. A hipoteca da sua casa também tinha sido paga recentemente, o que era uma pequena bênção, já que com frequência esse era um dos maiores problemas com uma morte. De modo geral, Janet não tinha muitas posses, mas mal tinha alguma dívida, fora pagar pela faculdade de Cassie, então o que sobrou, junto com o plano generoso do SGC de pensões para familiares sobreviventes (era um daqueles benefícios que tinha que ser melhor para eles do que qualquer outro ramo das forças armadas, com uma taxa de mortalidade maior do que qualquer outra guerra, precisavam de vantagens mais tentadoras do que salvar o mundo semanalmente), significava que Cassie não teria que se preocupar com dinheiro por tempo o bastante para se estabelecer.

Contudo, mesmo paga, a casa ainda era um problema.

Cassie não podia se mudar de volta para casa, não enquanto ainda estava na faculdade, e provavelmente não se mudaria depois de formada. Não havia muita coisa para fazer por lá, fora trabalhar no SGC, e Sam duvidava que Cassie fosse querer isso. Mesmo que o programa tivesse lhe dado a sua vida, também tirou a sua mãe, e era possivelmente responsável indiretamente pela destruição do seu planeta.

Ainda assim, era a casa em que tinha crescido, e Cassie não estava disposta a desistir dela. Era uma conexão com sua mãe, uma que era importante para ela, mesmo que fosse uma para a qual não tivesse utilidade agora.

O problema era, Cassie também não queria que estranhos morassem na casa de sua mãe. Ainda assim, manter uma casa vazia era mais trabalho do que valia, e também trazia todo um novo conjunto de complicações.

Foi por isso que Sam sugeriu que ela poderia alugar.

Não era algo que tinha pensado, não a princípio, e não tinha certeza absoluta de que era saudável, mas era uma solução para o problema do que fazer com a casa, e significava que não precisavam se livrar das coisas de Janet.

Também era um jeito de se manter próxima dela.

Talvez fosse um pouco mórbido, se mudar para a casa de sua falecida amante, mas fazia ela pensar em todas as vezes que conversaram sobre morarem juntas algum dia, quando fosse permitido, ou talvez até depois da aposentadoria.

Sam se lembrava de brincar uma vez que se o programa stargate fosse a público, especialmente depois de uma das missões mais audaciosas na qual a SG-1 salvasse a Terra no último segundo, então provavelmente poderiam até se casar, já que não era como se alguém fosse ter coragem de ir contra as pessoas que salvaram o planeta de uma invasão alienígena múltiplas vezes, muito menos mandar para a corte marcial, ao menos não se tivesse o olhar público para se preocupar.

Não era necessariamente verdade, é claro. Não seria a primeira vez que o exército fez algo irracional e injusto que se transformou em um pesadelo de imprensa, mas já que não tinha na verdade muita chance do público em geral descobrir o que faziam, então não tinha problema em sonhar com isso.

Cassie se recusou a aceitar que Sam alugasse a casa, considerava Sam sua família, e na verdade não precisava de mais dinheiro. Estava feliz por Sam morar na casa, mas se recusava a receber algo em troca por isso, fora Sam garantir que a casa fosse permanecer cuidada. E além disso, ela apontou, se Sam morasse lá, Cassie teria um lugar para ficar quando viesse visiar.

Então Sam se mudou para a casa de Janet, e manteve a maior parte das coisas de Janet como estavam. Sam não tinha muitas posses que realmente importassem, e a maior parte delas era relacionada ao trabalho.

Era assustador como tinha se habituado fácil a morar lá, como se aquele sempre tivesse sido seu lugar. Isso só fez com que ela sofresse mais, porque queria ter partilhado essa vida com Janet, não pegar os restos quando Janet não estava mais ali.

Sam gostava de fingir que essa era a vida que sempre sonhou ter, que Janet só estava em um turno tarde e voltaria para casa depois, talvez depois que Sam já estivesse dormindo. Poderia sempre fingir que isso era simplesmente um caso de seus turnos não baterem, mas que teriam mais tempo uma para a outra eventualmente.

Não deveria estar fazendo isso, e estava profundamente consciente disso. Luto faz coisas estranhas com as pessoas, e se recuperar depois de uma morte não é um processo linear. Nada disso mudava o fato de que estava tornando as coisas piores para si mesma, mas ainda assim não conseguia abrir mão disso.

Essa era a natureza mais insidiosa do luto, como penetrava cada aspecto da vida e se recusava a partir. Até quando seu trabalho exigia mais e mais da sua atenção, ainda assim ele conseguia encontrar um lugar para crescer e apodrecer, agarrando seu coração e a devorando por dentro.

Por vezes, podia trabalhar e seguir a vida como se nada tivesse acontecido, às vezes conseguia quase começar a aceitar que jamais veria Janet de novo, e às vezes isso ainda a esmagava como quando tinha acontecido.

Às vezes, conseguia quase acreditar que estava começando a superar, que as coisas começariam a melhorar, e que um dia ela seria capaz de pensar em Janet sem sofrer tanto assim.

Então outros dias chegavam, a maior parte dos dias até, nos quais tinha certeza que era isso, que isso era como o resto da sua vida seria. E era um conceito apavorante, que ela nunca seria tão feliz quanto tinha sido junto com Janet.

E não podia aceitar isso, não podia aceitar que isso era tudo o que teria.

Sam podia fazer seu trabalho, bem até. Ela sabia o quão importante era seu trabalho, e sempre se importou com ele, passionalmente. Não era só seu desejo de manter os outros em segurança, apesar de isso ser parte da questão, é claro. Havia também o fator de seu amor pela ciência.

Porque a verdade era que ainda amava seu trabalho, profundamente, e não podia se imaginar fazendo outra coisa. Era parte do motivo que tinham que se esconder, porque nenhuma delas queria deixar o seu trabalho. Ela amava seu trabalho, mas ele já não podia lhe trazer a alegria que sempre trouxe.

Ela ainda o amava, ainda poderia sentir a excitação quando uma de suas teorias mais absurdas funcionava, ou quando tinha a chance de estudar uma peça particularmente interessante de tecnologia alienígena, mas não era como antes.

Não podia sentir qualquer felicidade que cortasse a dor completamente. E conforme as semanas se passaram, as coisas se tornaram mais e mais insuportáveis.

Não podia mais suportar isso, não podia suportar a ideia de nunca mais ver Janet. Precisava ter Janet de volta, mesmo que soubesse que isso não era possível. Não era possível, Janet estava morta, mas Sam ainda precisava dela.

Janet estava morta, e não ia voltar, era sem sentido desejar que ela voltasse para Sam, porque as coisas não funcionavam assim.

Nunca veria Janet de novo, e esse pensamento era insuportável.

Desejava mais do que tudo que houvesse uma forma de consertar isso, qualquer forma, ela faria qualquer coisa para ter Janet de volta, mesmo se só pudesse a ver uma última vez.

Não aconteceria, sabia que não aconteceria, então tentava forçar o pensamento para fora de sua mente. A dor jamais deixaria ela em paz enquanto se agarrasse àquela esperança impossível.

Sua Janet tinha partido, estava morta e enterrada, e nunca ia voltar.

E quanto mais cedo Sam aceitasse isso, mais cedo poderia seguir em frente com a sua vida.


	6. Vida continua

Janet estava tentando tanto esquecer.

Estava se enterrando no trabalho, tentando esquecer.

Não era que queria parar de se importar com Sam, jamais seria capaz de não se importar com ela, nem iria querer isso.

Mas não podia continuar com sua vida se ficasse pensando em Sam o tempo inteiro, e precisava seguir em frente, Cassie merecia isso.

Seria mais fácil se entregar para o trabalho, focar no que ela tinha poder sobre, do que se remoer sobre o que não podia evitar.

Janet não acreditava que algum dia superaria a culpa de não ter sido capaz de proteger Sam, de não ter sido capaz de salvar a vida dela como deveria ter sido.

O único trabalho de Janet era manter todos vivos e bem, ela tinha que fazer isso, não importava o que acontecesse.

Janet tinha perdido muitos pacientes durante seu tempo no SGC, mais do que todos os pacientes que perdeu antes combinados. Cada pessoa que não conseguiu salvar, ela carregava consigo, sempre foi assim, e os números maiores no SGC não mudariam isso. Eram todos pacientes dela, e ela se importava com todos.

Mas Sam era diferente, é claro qe Sam era diferente. Sam tinha que ser diferente.

Havia um motivo para médicos não deverem tratar membros da família, especialmente em situações de vida ou morte. Era impossível pensar objetivamente, impossível não se apegar demais.

E no caso de Janet, era ainda pior, porque ela tinha que fingir que Sam não era diferente de todo o resto, de todos os pacientes que ela já tinha perdido.

Sam era sua amiga, é claro, mas ela era amigável com outras pessoas que tinham morrido fora do planeta. Era perigoso se aproximar demais de qualquer um no SGC, as chances eram de que ao menos um de seus amigos iria morrer. E apesar de Janet ter sentido as mortes de seus outros amigos, tinha seguido com sua vida, então tinha que fazer o mesmo agora, não podia mostrar que a morte de Sam a tinha afetado de modo diferente.

E para fazer isso, não podia sentir nada sobre a morte de Sam.

E para garantir que não ia sentir nada sobre a morte de Sam, tinha que esquecer tudo sobre isso, e a única forma de fazer isso era não ter uma vida fora do trabalho.

A única exceção era Cassie, jamais poderia afastar Cassie. Ao invés disso, toda vez que ia falar com Cassie, colocava uma máscara, e fingia que tudo estava bem.

Podia ver o quão frustrada Cassie estava com isso, como Cassie queria que ela mostrasse o quanto estava sofrendo, mas Janet ainda era a mãe e Cassie ainda era a filha, e era assim que as coisas tinham que ser.

No fundo, Janet sabia quantas de suas decisões não eram saudáveis. Sabia que teriam consequências negativas, mas não conseguia se parar.

Às vezes, era como se estivesse se vendo de longe, com raiva de suas próprias decisões, gritando e implorando para si mesma para fazer as coisas de um modo diferente.

Isso não era um bom sinal, mas já sabia que sua reação à morte de Sam era danosa para si mesma. Era só que reconhecer que seu comportamento não era saudável e fazer alguma coisa a respeito disso eram duas coisas muito diferentes.

Então tentou esquecer, como se esquecer fosse solucionar todos os seus problemas, mesmo que soubesse que não ia.

Se se permitisse pensar em Sam, iria se encontrar esperando que de alguma forma Sam iria voltar, que ela iria atravessar o portal como se nada tivesse acontecido, ou contando uma história fantástica sobre como sua morte na verdade foi forjada, e ela tinha sido mantida em algum lugar todo esse tempo.

Não aconteceria, sabia que não aconteceria, mas era difícil não esperar além da esperança que Sam estivesse bem, que estivesse a salvo em algum lugar, que isso não fosse real.

Não seria a primeira vez que acreditaram que um membro da SG-1 estava morto só para aprender que tudo era parte de um esquema por um de seus inimigos ou um erro, mas é claro que daquelas vezes não havia um corpo, não havia confirmação.

Janet viu o corpo de Sam, e foi isso que tornou tão difícil negar o que tinha acontecido, mas a mente era uma coisa maravilhosa, e podia pensar em cenários impossíveis para desafiar o que tinha visto.

Janet desesperadamente queria superar a morte de Sam. Queria que sua vida continuasse, porque não havia outra escolha, e era frustrante que não pudesse fazer as coisas acontecerem como queria.

Então queria esquecer, Janet precisava esquecer, não porque Sam não fosse importante para ela, mas exatamente porque era.

Sam era o grande amor de sua vida, e Janet não via como superar a sua morte.

Enquanto Sam estivesse em sua mente, Janet não seria capaz de seguir em frente, e não tinha como tirar Sam de sua mente.

Janet não via como escapar dessa situação, não sabia como recuperar a sua vida.

Sam não iria querer que ela sofresse assim, mas Janet não podia evitar. Talvez Sam tivesse lidado com isso melhor, se suas situações fossem o reverso. Sam tinha lidado com tantas perdas, e sempre se manteve forte. Choraria, é claro, mas manteria-se de cabeça erguida, e não deixaria que isso a impedisse de fazer o que precisava ser feito.

Janet gostaria de poder ser mais como Sam, que pudesse controlar melhor suas próprias emoções. Era só mais um dos muitos motivos para querer que Sam estivesse ali com ela, para que pudesse lhe ensinar a lidar com a dor.

Ela nunca veria Sam de novo, não era possível, mas não conseguia parar de pensar nisso.

Odiava tudo sobre essa situação. Odiava o quão fraca se sentia por sua inabilidade de superar a dor. Odiava o fato de que não podia encontrar solução para os seus problemas.

Na maior parte do tempo, sentia-se dormente e nada mais, mas às vezes se entregava ao desespero. Era um ciclo torturante do qual não podia escapar, não sabia como.

Janet precisava de ajuda, precisava de alguém com quem pudesse conversar, mas não tinha ninguém que pudesse realizar esse papel para ela.

Não tinha amigos próximos o bastante para que pudesse falar do que estava acontecendo, especialmente porque era impossível descrever Sam sem falar do seu heroísmo, tudo o que tinha feito por esse e muitos outros planetas.

Talvez quando Cassie fosse mais velha, pudesse falar com ela, mas até isso estava longe de ser uma situação ideal.

Verdade seja dita, Sam era a única pessoa com quem podia conversar abertamente, sem qualquer necessidade de se conter, o que era mais um motivo para a morte de Sam a ter atingido com tanta força.

Sam era seu grande amor, é claro, mas também era sua melhor amiga, e sua única confidente.

Agora Janet estava sozinha, no sentido de não ter ninguém para a apoiar. A única relação duradoura que ainda tinha era uma em que ela fornecia o cuidado. Precisava ter mais do que só sua filha, mas não tinha, e continuava se afastando até das pessoas mais próximas dela no SGC.

Tudo sobre isso estava errado, e não sabia como consertar.

\---

Cassie queria abandonar a faculdade, mas Janet conseguiu a convencer a ficar.

Janet sabia que a morte de Sam feriria Cassie, mas não tinha esperado que as coisas fossem tão ruins. Se perguntava se parte das reações de Cassie eram causadas pelos sentimentos de Janet, como resposta às ações de sua mãe. Cassie sempre foi uma pessoa empática, o que era mais motivo para Janet querer se manter sob controle perto dela.

Não havia porque se perguntar sobre isso, tudo o que podia fazer era tentar apoiar sua filha, mesmo que Janet não tivesse qualquer suporte ela mesma.

Janet suspeitava que Cassie quisesse largar a faculdade não por causa de seus próprios sentimentos com relação à morte de Sam, mas porque estava preocupada com sua mãe. Cassie era uma jovem gentil, sempre se importou com Janet, sempre tentou a ajudar, mesmo que não fosse seu papel como filha.

Então, Janet fez tudo o que pode para convencer Cassie que deveria continuar seus estudos, que abandonar não faria com que sua mãe se sentisse melhor.

Relutantemente, Cassie aceitou voltar. Janet foi rápida em garantir para Cassie que ficaria bem sozinha, que não precisava de Cassie em casa para cuidar dela, o que favoreceu seu retorno para faculdade.

Era melhor assim. É claro que Janet adoraria ter sua filha por perto por mais tempo, mas queria o que era melhor para Cassie, não o que era melhor para Janet. Era uma boa parte de ser mãe, pensar nas necessidades dos filhos antes das suas.

Não era muito, mas era algo que podia fazer por Cassie, a mandar para longe para seguir seus sonhos, mesmo que doesse em Janet.

Talvez não tivesse sido tão ruim se Cassie tirasse um tempo de folga, mas Janet já tinha medo da forma como ficou presa em seu próprio luto, não queria isso para Cassie. Janet temia que, se Cassie parasse, mesmo por um semestre, ficaria presa como Janet estava.

Então Janet conseguiu convencer Cassie a voltar, mesmo se Cassie continuasse a visitá-la todos os fins de semana, o que não costumava fazer antes do que aconteceu com Sam.

Janet não estava feliz com isso, não queria que Cassie se preocupasse com ela assim, e era óbvio que Cassie estava preocupada.

Janet se perguntava o quão quebrada realmente estava, que até sua filha podia ver que precisava de ajuda, mas não queria aceitar ajuda de Cassie. Talvez fosse irracional da parte dela, mas temia ser um fardo para sua filha, Cassie já teve que lidar com muita coisa na sua vida, Janet não queria somar nada a isso, sob nenhuma hipótese.

Não podia impedir Cassie de voltar para casa nos fins de semana, e gostava de ter sua filha por perto. Contudo, quando Cassie estava em casa, fazia de tudo para manter a máscara por mais tempo, esconder seus sentimentos mais fundo do que fazia no trabalho. Era só mais um dos seus comportamentos não saudáveis, mas realmente acreditava que isso era o melhor para Cassie.

Da forma como as coisas estavam, Janet não sabia como escapar dessa situação, mas queria isso desesperadamente. Teria aceitado qualquer solução, desde que isso a permitisse retornar do jeito que estava antes, desde que isso a permitisse ser a mãe que Cassie precisava.

Mas não tinha uma solução, e não podia achar uma.

Era demais, era tudo demais, e não sabia quanto tempo podia seguir em frente assim.

Janet tão desesperadamente queria esquecer tudo, queria tirar sua dor e seguir em frente.

Ela se firmava nessa esperança, de que caso se dedicasse para outras coisas, poderia tirar sua mente de Sam, e com isso poderia seguir em frente. Não era muito, mas era tudo o que tinha.

Era cruel, até, querer esquecer sobre Sam, mais cruel consigo mesma do que qualquer outra coisa, mas não sabia como viver uma vida sem Sam, então esquecer sobre ela era a única forma que conseguia pensar de seguir em frente.


	7. Realidades alternativas

Janet estava morta. Sua Janet estava morta. Sam tentava não fazer essa distinção.

Sua Janet não era a única Janet que existia, mas era a única Janet que Sam amava, então o fato de que outras existiam não deveria importar.

Os problemas começaram um dia, enquanto procurava por um relatório.

Sam precisava de uma informação, e enquanto procurava por ela, encontrou um relatório anterior de missão. Não era nada muito significativo, e talvez em outro momento não teria pensado nada sobre isso, só descartado o relatório como não sendo o que ela procurava.

Mas estava pensando sobre Janet naquele dia, e sobre como, nos muitos universos paralelos que existiam, haviam tantas versões de Janet que ainda estavam vivas e bem.

Esse pensamento começou como uma forma de lidar com o que aconteceu, de tentar se convencer de que, mesmo que sua Janet não existia mais, incontáveis outras existiam, e isso teria que ser o bastante. E talvez teria permanecido assim, se não fosse por aquele relatório fatídico.

O relatório falava sobre sobre o espelho quântico, e fez Sam pensar sobre todas as vezes que tinham entrado em contato com outra realidade, próxima ou distante da sua.

Das que conheciam, nenhum teria sua Janet, talvez alguma próxima, mas não uma que tinha estado com ela por anos, não uma com a qual podia sempre contar, e que conhecia Sam melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Contudo, Sam era uma física, ela sabia como universos paralelos funcionavam, ou ao menos tinha uma boa ideia de como funcionavam. Sabia que alguns só tinham mínimas variações com relação a outros, e com isso, que precisaria existir algum universo em algum lugar que fosse quase exatamente igual ao seu, em todos exceto por um elemento chave.

Em algum lugar, havia um universo como o seu, exceto que naquele Janet ainda estava viva.

Sam tentava não pensar sobre isso nesses termos exatos, porque era uma coisa ser confortada pela existência de Janet em alguma forma, mas outra muito diferente imaginar uma Janet exatamente como a que conhecia, ainda viva mas completamente longe do seu alcance.

Não faria bem nenhum para ela pensar sobre isso, e só a faria sofrer ainda mais.

Talvez fosse uma coisa boa que não tinham mais o espelho quântico, porque de outra forma seria difícil não ser tentada a usar ele, mesmo que soubesse o quão baixas eram as chances de encontrar uma Janet exatamente como a que ela tinha conhecido.

Porque essa era a questão sobre estar ciente da existência de múltiplos universos, ela sabia que para cada pessoa que era como alguém em seu próprio universo, existiam muito mais universos em que aquela pessoa era completamente diferente.

Em algum lugar, haviam Janets que nunca fizeram faculdade de medicina, que nunca adotaram Cassie, que nunca se divorciaram, que nunca se juntaram ao SGC, que nunca chegaram até a idade adulta. As possibilidades eram infinitas, e até tinham que existir universos que teriam uma Janet com a qual Sam não se daria bem.

Era um risco muito grande para uma coisa que provavelmente nunca iria funcionar, como procurar por uma agulha específica em uma fábrica de agulhas.

Especialmente porque, por tudo o que sabiam até agora, era mais fácil se comunicar com universos próximos, mais não próximos de mais, do seu. Não havia um único relato de contato com uma realidade que só tinha um ponto próximo de divergência, fora no caso do universo que foi artificialmente criado.

Que era a realidade da qual Daniel vinha, e era desconfortável demais pensar sobre isso, e era por isso que todos tinham escolhido ignorar o fato de que o Daniel que conheciam morreu e foi substituído por seu equivalente de um mini universo alternativo. Era mais fácil fingir que aquela morte também não tinha sido permanente, como tantas antes. Mas tinha sido, e o Daniel que ela conhecia há mais tempo não era o mesmo que tinha conhecido naquela primeira viagem para Abydoss tantos anos atrás. O que era uma baita dor de cabeça para se pensar.

E ainda assim, era… prova de conceito, por assim dizer. O Daniel que conheciam tinha morrido e foi substituído com seu equivalente de um universo alternativo, de um universo que tinha sido separado do deles apenas horas antes, e a mudança não era nem notável, ao ponto que podiam fingir que isso nunca aconteceu, e a maior parte das pessoas que o conheciam antes do incidente nunca nem souberam que isso tinha acontecido.

Mesmo que isso só fosse possível porque foi um universo artificialmente criado, se aconteceu com Daniel, podia acontecer com Janet. Ao menos no sentido que não era inteiramente impossível.

É claro, mini universos paralelos e universos paralelos naturalmente ocorrentes não eram a mesma coisa. Haviam várias preocupações logísticas para se pensar, começando com o muito óbvio problema de encontrar um bom universo candidato do qual retirar alguém quando este não estava convenientemente conectado com o universo alvo.

Exceto pelo fato de que não estava pensando sobre isso, não ia pensar sobre isso, então não precisava pensar em nada sobre isso.

Não seria bom nem pensar na possibilidade, muito menos considerar as logísticas disso, porque Sam não ia atrás de uma versão alternativa de Janet.

Mesmo se ela fosse considerar por um único momento que era possível encontrar o universo perfeito, digamos, um que se separou do dela no momento antes da morte de Janet, o que faria com isso?

Nunca seria capaz de trazer Janet de volta para seu universo, haveriam muitas perguntas que não poderia responder, sem falar de vários chefões que não permitiriam que alguém de outro universo andasse livremente por aí. E mesmo que ela ignorasse tudo isso, Janet não teria nenhum motivo para abandonar seu próprio universo em troca do de Sam, especialmente porque nunca abandonaria Cassie por ninguém, nem por Sam, e Sam não experaria que ela fizesse isso.

Não, não havia nenhum motivo para considerar essa ideia, porque nada poderia vir disso, e quanto mais cedo percebesse isso, mais cedo poderia seguir com sua vida.

O problema era, uma vez que a tragédia sendo alterada se tornou uma possibilidade na sua mente, era difícil colocar isso de lado, mesmo que soubesse que possível ainda significava altamente improvável.

Sam era conhecida por tornar o impossível possível, e não seria a primeira vez que desafiou suas expectativas e conseguiu encontrar uma solução para um problema que a princípio poderia parecer violar as leis conhecidas da física.

E dessa vez, as consequências eram ainda mais drásticas, porque lutar por uma pessoa amada específica sempre tinha mais poder do que lutar pela humanidade inteira genericamente considerada.

Poderia fazer isso funcionar? A questão em si tinha um duplo sentido, ela tinha a capacidade de fazer a física funcionar em seu favor, e seria capaz de seguir com esse plano? Eram perguntas muito diferentes, e poderiam ter respostas diferentes, mesmo que não tivesse certeza disso.

A ética da situação provavelmente era mais complicada do que a física.

Sam poderia fazer a tecnologia funcionar? Não, não com o que tinham na Terra. Talvez, se tivesse tempo para desenvolver ferramentas para eles visitarem outros universos, provavelmente usando o portal como ponto de partida. Sim, se um exemplo de tecnologia que já existia de outra espécie fosse encontrada e ela tivesse outra chance de estudar isso.

Sam poderia perturbar a vida de Janet anunciando sua presença? Não, Janet merecia melhor do que lidar com a decisão de ter que reagir a um convite para mudar de universos. Talvez, se pudesse achar uma candidata que fosse perfeita. Sim, se a vida de Janet no universo dela fosse tão cheia de dor que sua única chance de ser feliz posse se mudar.

Sam poderia enfrentar os riscos para sua realidade que certamente viriam de a abrir para a conectar com outra?

Essa era uma pergunta que não podia responder, e uma para a qual não sabia se queria a resposta.

Às vezes, era melhor não saber algumas coisas sobre si mesma, não até que se tornassem necessárias e relevantes. As escolhas mais difíceis com frequência em aquelas que alguém não iria querer saber ser capaz de tomar até o momento em que se tornasse impossível negar que era uma escolha que estava disposto a tomar.

Não deveria estar pensando sobre essas coisas, não deveria nem estar pensando sobre essas coisas. Nada de bom podia vir de continuar a debatar sobre um dilema que não era real, porque essa não era uma escolha apresentada para ela, e nunca seria.

Sam nunca encontraria um pedaço de tecnologia que funcionasse exatamente do jeito que precisava que funcionasse para se comunicar com um universo que fosse como precisava.

Mesmo que encontrasse a tecnologia, não poderia estudar ela abertamente, muito menos a utilizar, porque ficaria no SGC, ou seria movida para a Área 51, e então mesmo que tivesse acesso, seria supervisionada ao ponto de que não seria capaz nem de colocar isso para funcionar, muito menos de fazer o que precisava que fizesse.

Mesmo que pudesse usar aquela tecnologia, nunca seria capaz de encontrar um universo que fosse exatamente como queria, já que existiam incontáveis realidades, a maioria significativamente diferente da dela, e não estava disposta a aceitar uma que não fosse exatamente o que precisava.

Mesmo que pudesse encontrar um universo perfeito, Janet nunca voltaria com ela, porque Janet teria uma filha e amigos e uma missão e um universo para salvar, como Sam tinha ali, e assim como Sam não abandonaria sua realidade para morar em outra na qual Janet não tinha morrido, Janet nunca abandonaria a sua só porque estava apaixonada.

E mesmo que pudesse convencer Janet a vir para o seu universo, Sam não teria o que fazer com ela, porque Janet não teria permissão de fazer nada, tendo informação demais para poder ser liberada, mas não sendo daquele universo não seria considerada confiável, e então não teria a chance de continuar sua missão, pelo simples fato de que veio de outro lugar.

Coisas demais podiam dar errado, muito mais do que as que podiam dar certo, então não tinha utilidade em sequer considerar isso.

Sam nunca deveria ter pensado sobre o espelho quântico em primeiro lugar, na verdade, seu primeiro erro foi imaginar as vidas que versões alternativas de Janet pudessem estar vivendo, porque era fácil demais para uma coisa se transformar na outra, e logo um desejo quase infantil de ter Janet de volta podia se transformar em um plano muito real e muito descuidado que só poderia terminar em tragédia.

Janet estava morta. Não importava o quanto considerasse outras realidades, não mudaria o fato de que a Janet que amava tinha morrido de forma brutal e sem sentido, e que Sam não foi capaz de a manter segura.

Mesmo que encontrasse uma Janet que não morreu, mesmo que encontrasse uma Janet que não morreu naquele mesmo instante em que Janet morreu, ainda não seria sua Janet, ainda não seria a mesma coisa, e não mudaria o fato de que falhou com Janet.

Nada poderia mudar o passado, e pensar em universos paralelos era só seu jeito de se agarrar à esperança de que podia alterar aquele momento.

Então Sam tinha que dizer para si mesma, de novo e de novo, que não ia procurar pela tecnologia, que não ia buscar uma forma de encontrar outra Janet que ainda estivesse viva.

As realidades alternativas não significavam nada para ela, porque ficaria na sua, e não ia sair buscando sonhos impossíveis e coisas que não estavam destinadas a acontecer.


	8. Versões alternativas

Janet não podia se esquecer, por mais que tentasse.

Sam era uma parte importante demais de sua vida, e sua presença no SGC ainda era quase tangível.

Sam era a alma do programa, quem fazia tudo funcionar, e tudo que existia ali existia por causa dela, então era impossível não ser lembrada dela.

E era impossível lembrar dela e não sofrer, mas Janet estava trabalhando nisso.

Janet queria lembrar de Sam, e queria ser capaz de pensar em todas as coisas boas associadas com Sam, não naquele momento doloroso que arruinou tudo.

Janet queria lembrar do sorriso de Sam, e do jeito que ela ficava tão animada quando falava sobre ciência que às vezes nem percebia que suas explicações estavam muito acima das pessoas que estavam ouvindo ela, e da forma fofa que falava com suas plantas mas só quando ela pensava que ninguém estava olhando.

Havia muito que ela amava e admirava sobre Sam, e Janet queria ser capaz de lembrar dessas coisas, lembrar de todos os bons momentos, sem ver o corpo sem vida de Sam.

Sam foi tirada dela, de vez, mas isso não significava que todas as memórias dela tinham que ser corrompidas. Ninguém poderia tirar essas memórias dela, então não deveria abrir mão delas.

Janet tentou se esquecer, porque a dor era demais para ela lidar, e porque precisava seguir com a sua vida.

Contudo, lutar contra a dor só tornava ela dormente para tudo, e isso era melhor e pior, porque a dor pararia por um tempo, mas desespero sempre conseguia avançar, e cada vez que isso acontecia, ameaçava a quebrar em pedaços.

Agora, ela percebeu que ignorar a dor, e esquecer sobre Sam para ignorar sua morte, estava longe do que deveria fazer.

O caminho para a cura era através da dor, aceitar o que tinha acontecido e seguir em frente. Não seria fácil, mas ela tinha que tentar, porque precisava ser capaz de pensar em Sam sem sentir aquele vazio no seu peito.

Era um trabalho em andamento, mas Janet estava tentando focar nas boas memórias que tinha de Sam.

Janet não lembrava porque estava olhando seus registros médicos. Estava procurando por algo que não era isso, mas o que quer que estivesse procurando não era uma emergência, e desapareceu da sua mente assim que chegou naquele arquivo.

O registro de Sam.

Só que não era.

Estava arquivado como Universo Alternativo Carter, Samantha. Não era como se Janet tivesse se esquecido da visita, mas a existência de universos alternativos não estava na mente de Janet.

Janet ainda se lembrava de seu próprio choque ao ver a outra Sam na frente dela, parecendo só ligeiramente estranha, mas agindo da forma totalmente errada. Só um olhar era o bastante para saber que não era sua Sam, mesmo antes de ouvir toda a explicação e descobrir exatamente o que estava acontecendo ali.

E conforme aquela Sam alternativa contava sua vida, estava claro o quão diferente ela era da Sam daquele universo.

Aquela Sam não estava na Força Aérea, e só isso significava uma mudança gigantesca, já que sua Sam era definida por seus muitos anos de vida militar, de ser uma piloto altamente competente e uma soldado brilhante que também era uma mulher em um mundo masculino. E aquela Sam era casada com Jack, e tinha coisa demais ali para entender, mas até o fato de que ela era casada já era uma grande diferença.

Contudo, apesar de estar olhando para o registro daquela Sam e pensando no momento em que conheceu ela, Janet não estava pensando naquela Sam, não exatamente.

Janet estava pensando no que aquilo significava.

Tinham descoberto sobre a existência de universos paralelos muitos anos antes, ou melhor, encontrado prova disso, já que Sam lhes disse que isso já era uma teoria científica forte. E assim que descobriram que esses outros universos existiam, também aprenderam que visitar entre eles era possível. Naquele momento, o conhecimento foi enterrado pelo medo de um ataque à Terra, e quando outro contato foi feito, já tinham se acostumado com a ideia.

Ainda assim, agora Janet se pegou pensando sobre esses universos alternativos, e as pessoas que existiam neles.

Pelo que Sam tinha explicado, incontáveis universos existiam, alguns mais próximos, e outros mais distantes do dela.

Isso fazia Janet se perguntar se, em algum lugar, havia um lugar onde sua Sam ainda estivesse viva.

Bem, não _sua_ Sam, não exatamente, de qualquer forma. Sua Sam estava enterrada, em um túmulo que Janet ainda não tinha conseguido se fazer visitar desde o dia do enterro. Nada podia mudar o fato de que aquela Sam estava morta, e nada podia trazer ela de volta.

Mas talvez houvesse outra como ela, em algum lugar.

Não seria a mesma coisa, de modo algum. Não mudaria sua culpa por não ser capaz de salvar Sam, e não mudaria o fato de que a vida da mulher que amava foi diminuída.

Contudo, isso era de certa forma reconfortante.

Se o número de universos paralelos realmente era incontável, então talvez houvesse algum no qual Janet não falhou, no qual foi capaz de Sam, ou no qual a vida de Sam nunca esteve em risco, mas a Sam que seguiu vivendo seria como sua Sam.

Uma Sam que amava ela como sua Sam tinha amado.

Não tinha certeza do quão provável isso era. Janet entendia um pouco do que Sam tinha explicado sobre… bem, tudo o que Sam amava, o que parecia incluir múltiplos ramos da ciência. Janet sempre ouvia com atenção, especialmente porque parte disso influenciaria seu próprio trabalho como uma médica, mas também porque ela amava ouvir Sam falar sobre tudo que ela adorava.

Contudo, Janet ainda era uma médica, e não uma física, então havia coisas que não entendia sobre isso.

Ainda assim, sabia o bastante para se convencer que era verdade, que um universo paralelo existia no qual ela e Sam tinham um relacionamento, e Sam não morreu naquela missão.

Nunca seria capaz de entrar em contato com aquele universo, é claro. Para começar, Janet não tinha a tecnologia necessária para fazer isso, e pior, mesmo o SGC não tinha. Então de um ponto de vista técnico, era impossível.

E não só isso, mas Janet não teria as habilidades necessárias para criar a tecnologia, e provavelmente nem para operar a tecnologia, se a encontrasse.

Sam seria muito melhor nisso, é claro.

Nunca houve um problema para o qual Sam não foi capaz de encontrar ou inventar uma solução, ela era brilhante assim. Sam sempre tornava o impossível possível se isso significasse salvar vidas, e era uma das muitas coisas que Janet admirava sobre ela.

Se Sam estivesse no seu lugar, Janet tinha certeza de que já teria conseguido pensar em uma solução, era como as coisas eram. Sam era o melhor que a humanidade tinha a oferecer.

Mas Sam não estava ali, e o problema era exatamente esse, então não ajudaria Janet seguir imaginando como Sam seria capaz de solucionar tudo se estivesse ali, mesmo se…

Bem, se Sam ainda existisse em algum lugar, então talvez isso significasse que Sam poderia voltar para buscar ela.

Não sua Sam, não exatamente, mas uma que era próxima o bastante, talvez até uma que tivesse perdido sua Janet da mesma forma que Janet perdeu sua Sam.

Não seria a mesma coisa, mas ainda seria a coisa mais próxima que poderia ter de ver Sam de novo, e só isso já era o bastante para tornar a fantasia tão tentadora.

E o fato de que era tentadora tornava essa fantasia perigosa, porque Janet podia ficar perdida nisso. Ela podia ficar esperando que Sam voltasse e a resgatasse, ao invés de consertar sua própria vida, como sabia que precisava fazer.

Então, ela precisava fechar aquela porta, não podia pensar sobre universos paralelos, e todas as Sams que poderiam existir neles. Ela não podia pensar em todos as versões, dela e de Sam, que existiam em algum lugar que ela não conseguia alcançar.

Apesar de imaginar Sam vivendo, bem e feliz, mesmo que longe de Janet, mesmo que em um lugar onde Janet não poderia alcançá-la, ser algo reconfortante, era algo em que não podia se deter, não se quisesse seguir com sua vida, e precisava desesperadamente seguir em frente, ela precisava que as coisas voltassem ao normal, porque não podia suportar a ideia de que seguissem como estavam.

Janet queria algum dia viver sem a dor da morte de Sam, e para isso ela precisava aceitar essa morte, e imaginar outros universos em que aquela morte não aconteceu era o oposto de aceitação.

Janet fechou o arquivo da Sam do universo alternativo, como se com aquele movimento pudesse fechar seus próprios pensamentos, e esquecer que tinha considerado essa possibilidade.

Não podia se entregar a sonhos e esperanças além da esperança, porque isso seria tão ruim quanto querer esquecer, seria tão ruim quanto ignorar seus próprios sentimentos e sua dor, e tentar fingir que as coisas eram exatamente como eram antes.

Por mais difícil que fosse, por mais doloroso que fosse, Janet tinha que aceitar que a morte de Sam tinha acontecido, e que era final.

Janet nunca veria Sam de novo, então não deveria imaginar que veria. Tudo o que teria de Sam eram suas memórias do tempo delas juntas, e só podia esperar que algum dia fosse olhar para essas memórias com saudade, não sofrimento.

As coisas nunca voltariam a forma como eram, e nunca voltariam nem a chegar perto disso, mas não tinham que ser tão ruins quanto eram agora.

Janet nunca seria tão feliz quanto foi com Sam, e nunca teria o final feliz que planejaram para si mesmas, mas isso não significava que só poderia ser infeliz para o resto da vida, e Sam não teria querido que Janet fosse infeliz sem ela.

Ela melhoraria, se por nenhum outro motivo porque Sam iria querer isso dela, e por Cassie precisava disso dela. Encontraria um jeito de viver sua vida tão bem quanto pudesse, e não se deixaria mais ser devorada pela dor e pelo sofrimento.

As versões alternativas que existiam em outro lugar não importavam, porque não as alcançaria, então era como se não existissem.

Janet não teria uma segunda chance com Sam, então não deveria esperar por essa chance. Se ela fosse ter outra chance de ser feliz, teria que ser sem a Sam, e ainda assim Janet queria acreditar que era possível. Ela ainda tinha sua filha, e seu trabalho. Talvez pudesse ser o bastante, teria que ser o bastante.

Janet se voltou para suas notas, tentando se lembrar do que deveria estar procurando. Ela ainda tinha um trabalho a fazer, e mesmo se não fosse urgente, ou provavelmente mesmo importante, era algo que ela podia fazer para se distrair.

Esse era o seu universo, o único que ela conheceria, e nele, Sam não existia mais, e isso não podia ser mudado com um apelo a outro universo.

Isso era tudo o que Janet tinha, tudo o que podia usar, e ela precisava reconstruir sua vida, enquanto não deixando outros ao seu redor perceberem que estava fazendo isso.

Era a única forma que Janet tinha de realmente seguir em frente, e era o caminho que ia ter que tomar.


	9. Caindo em tentação

As reflexões de Sam sobre realidades alternativas teriam sido só isso, se não fosse por aquela missão.

Um momento mudou tudo, um momento que a ensinou mais sobre si mesma do que qualquer outra coisa já tinha ensinado.

Foi uma decisão de um piscar de olhos, sem tempo de questionar seus instintos, sem tempo de questionar sobre as consequências provavelmente desastrosas.

Uma decisão de um segundo foi tudo o que foi preciso para Sam cometer traição, e não havia retorno.

Era uma missão comum, os sinais de civilização há muito abandonados, e o planeta era pacífico.

Isso não era motivo para baixar a guarda, mas conforme sua exploração se desenvolveu, tanto ela como Daniel acabaram seguindo seus próprios caminhos, procurando coisas que fizessem a missão valer a viagem.

Sam era melhor em se cuidar do que Daniel, então Jack e Teal’c estavam cuidando mais dele do que dela. Ela não se importava, eles estavam perto caso ela precisasse de ajuda, e ela ainda podia ver eles na distância.

Normalmente, não teria nada de errado nesse cenário, mas talvez nesse caso, se tivesse tido mais supervisão, talvez não teria feito o que fez.

Sam tinha visto o dispositivo enterrado na parede, e as inscrições na sua volta tornavam claro o que deveria fazer. Mesmo sem uma tradução das palavras, as ilustrações claramente o mostravam sendo usado para abrir uma porta para outra versão do mesmo lugar.

Ela não podia saber com certeza que era uma forma de viajar para outro universo, mas todos os sinais apontavam para isso, e se pudesse traduzir a inscrição, talvez pudesse encontrar um jeito de fazer ele funcionar.

Não foi uma decisão racional que a fez pegar o dispositivo e o colocar na sua bolsa, então fotografar a parede para que pudesse tentar decifrar o que estava escrito.

Encontrar aquele dispositivo foi como destino, se acreditasse naquele tipo de coisa. Só alguns dias antes estava pensando sobre universos alternativos, e agora um dispositivo que podia ser usado para acessar isso tinha chegado em suas mãos. Era uma oportunidade boa depois para passar, mesmo que soubesse que estava errado, mesmo que soubesse que só pegar aquele dispositivo já poderia lhe custar tudo, sua carreira, sua liberdade, sua vida.

O dispositivo era pequeno o bastante para carregar em uma mão, só um pouco maior do que sua palma, e de forma oval. Era preto e suave ao toque, mas podia ver uma suave luz partindo de alguns pontos, apesar de não conseguir identificar botões ou controles. Era leve, muito mais do que teria imaginado olhando para ele. De modo geral, parecia pequeno demais e simples demais para fazer o que as paredes afirmavam que podia fazer, mas não seria a primeira vez que tinham encontrado algo que parecia simples e inofensivo, e era mais avançado do que qualquer coisa que tinham na Terra.

Era fácil de esconder, mas apesar do pequeno peso, Sam sentia como se estivesse carregando um pesado fardo.

Sabia que era errado, mas não podia se forçar a falar sobre o dispositivo, mencionar ele como se só tivesse esquecido. Se fizesse o que pensava que fazia, então teria sua destruição ordenada antes que tivessem a chance de o estudar, e então poderia perder sua única chance sem nem saber se ia funcionar.

Se não funcionasse, então não havia dano, e poderia destruir o dispositivo e seguir em frente, seus erros só conhecidos por ela mesma, uma culpa que teria que suportar.

Contudo, se funcionasse… mal podia pensar no que significaria se o dispositivo funcionasse.

Ter algo assim seria importante para o SGC, se pudessem controlar ele, mas é claro que não poderia revelar o dispositivo, uma vez que escolhesse o esconder. Ainda, mesmo que pudesse se comunicar com outro universo, e então?

Não podia só chegar para Janet e dizer ‘te amo e você morreu, não podia viver sem você’. Tinha coisas demais de errado com isso. Não, teria que encontrar um jeito de falar com Janet sem a assustar, e sem ser presa em outro universo.

Havia muitas complicações para considerar, não deveria fazer isso, mas era tarde demais para voltar atrás. Uma vez que pisasse nessa estrada, tinha que seguir até o final.

Sam poderia dizer que se arrependia da decisão, mas não seria estritamente verdade. Temia as consequências de suas escolhas, mas se isso funcionasse, poderia ver Janet de novo, mesmo que só uma vez, então tudo valeria à pena, e ela não teria arrependimentos.

Não colocaria seu próprio universo em perigo, é claro que não, ainda era a mesma pessoa, e ela tinha as mesmas morais, mesmo que essa uma ação fosse contra elas. Ainda assim, não podia arriscar a vida e a segurança de outras pessoas, tomaria cuidado para não trazer quaisquer perigos nesse universo por usar o dispositivo.

Sam tinha certeza de que podia fazer isso, que podia encontrar um jeito de ver Janet de novo sem arriscar a segurança de seu próprio universo. Sabia que podia fazer isso, porque tinha que fazer isso, porque não tinha outra opção.

Gostaria de poder conversar com alguém sobre isso, qualquer pessoa, mas não podia. Apesar de ter pessoas em quem podia confiar, não queria forçar essas pessoas a decidir entre sua lealdade a ela e sua lealdade ao SGC. Além do mais, não queria que mais ninguém partilhasse da culpa do que estava fazendo.

Talvez, sua tudo funcionasse como deveria, então poderia falar com Janet sobre isso, mas nesse meio-tempo, tinha que lidar com tudo sozinha.

\---

A princípio, o dispositivo se recusou a funcionar, e Sam temeu que tudo o que tivesse feito fosse por nada.

Tinha que trabalhar em sua pesquisa em segredo, mas isso não era tão difícil quanto poderia parecer, apesar do quão restritiva a segurança no SGC fosse. Desde que também trabalhasse em seus outros projetos, ninguém teria motivo para pensar que estava fazendo alguma coisa que não deveria. Não só isso, mas tinha o laboratório só para ela na maior parte do tempo, a menos que saísse e pedisse o auxílio de outro cientista.

Sam tinha que ser discreta, é claro que tinha, mas podia trabalhar nisso umas duas horas por dia, mesmo se significasse que tinha que trabalhar mais do que costumava. O que era dizer alguma coisa, considerando quanto tempo ela costumava passar no SGC.

Então, quando depois de algumas semanas de pesquisa ainda não tinha ideia de como fazer o dispositivo funcionar, começou a temer que nunca tivesse feito o que prometia.

As inscrições, uma vez traduzidas, eram bem claras, na verdade. O dispositivo deveria abrir uma conexão com outro universo, com o ponto de conexão sendo o equivalente àquele no qual o dispositivo foi ativado.

Nisso, já era diferente do espelho quântico, e funcionaria melhor para o que precisava. Poderia abrir a conexão em qualquer lugar, inclusive na casa de Janet, se ao menos conseguisse fazer o dispositivo funcionar.

Também alegava que, quando a conexão a um universo particular acontecesse pela primeira vez, o dispositivo o designaria um código numérico, e ao colocar um código anterior, seria possível se conectar novamente a um universo que já tivesse sido visitado.

Nisso também parecia mais simples do que o espelho quântico.

A melhor parte era que não exatamente abria uma porta, não no sentido exato da palavra. Só permitia a passagem de quem quer ou o que quer que estivesse em contato direto com o dispositivo, então havia pouco ou nenhum risco de alguém usar essa conexão para invadir seu universo, o que era uma das suas preocupações.

Contudo, nem podia encontrar um jeito de ligar o dispositivo, e esse era o problema.

Sam tinha começado a pensar se havia algo no planeta necessário para ele funcionar quando a luz saindo dele, já fraca, começou a fraquejar ainda mais, e foi isso que a fez pensar em uma solução.

Parecia quase simples demais para ser real, mas se o dispositivo não estava funcionando, talvez fosse porque estivesse… sem bateria.

Não era nada tão direto, mas depois de alguns dias de investigação, chegou à conclusão que o dispositivo precisava ser carregado por uma fonte de energia externa. Parecia ser capaz de conter aquela energia, então ela chegou à conclusão de que podia ser carregado e então usado, talvez até algumas vezes, antes da próxima vez que precisasse ser carregado.

Não havia uma fonte de energia no planeta, ao menos não na área que tinham explorado, mas não havia uma necessidade real de ir procurando por uma. Além do mais, podia fabricar uma na Terra, provavelmente.

Oficialmente, estava trabalhando em uma forma de melhorar os geradores de naquadah. A forma como estava trabalhando nisso tornava sua explicação plausível, e talvez pudesse até encontrar um jeito de fazer algumas modificações, já que estava buscando uma forma de os conectar ao dispositivo.

A sociedade que criou o dispositivo claramente não usava conexões por cabo, já que não havia uma abertura externa no dispositivo, e não conseguia achar um jeito de o abrir. Contudo, não deixaria isso ficar no caminho. Tinha o dispositivo, e tinha uma fonte de energia, só o que precisava era encontrar um jeito de carregar o dispositivo usando aquela fonte de energia. Não era exatamente simples, mas ainda era algo dentro do campo do possível.

Sam tinha, afinal, encontrado soluções para problemas mais complicados no passado, e tinha uma motivação excelente.

Estava planejando as coisas quase um passo de cada vez. Ela ainda não tinha ideia de como ia encontrar o universo certo, a Janet certa, e tinha ainda menos ideia de como iria falar com aquela Janet. Cada decisão teria o seu próprio momento, era melhor enfrentar esses problemas um por um, não importando o quanto demorasse.

Sam tinha esperança agora, esperança tangível que poderia caber na palma da sua mão, e não deixaria nenhum problema ficar no seu caminho.

Algum dia, veria Janet de novo, e aquele pequeno dispositivo era a chave para aquele encontro.

Sua Janet ainda estava morta, Sam nunca poderia esquecer disso, mas procurar por outra versão de Janet não era ignorar isso, nem negar a morte de Janet.

Mas aquela que estava procurando também _era_ sua Janet, mesmo que não mais. Sam estava procurando pelo universo que tinha se separado do dela então, de certa forma, apesar da morte de Janet, seria como se tivesse sido salva.

Sam tentou não pensar demais nas implicações disso, mas nada poderia a fazer mudar de ideia agora. Tinha caído demais na toca de coelho, e não havia como voltar, só seguir em frente.

Já tinha roubado um dispositivo alienígena potencialmente perigoso, agora tinha que usar ele, e não ia desistir até encontrar um universo que fosse o que precisava.

Sam veria Janet de novo, esse era seu mantra. Veria Janet de novo, logo, e o que mais aconteceria depois disso restava ser visto, mas no mínimo, teria a chance de dizer adeus, e era mais do que o que tinha agora.

Veria Janet de novo, e isso faria todos os sacrifícios valerem à pena.


	10. Caindo na rotina

Janet começou a voltar para sua rotina.

Não estava trabalhando demais como antes, não teria conseguido manter aquele ritmo por muito tempo, e a exaustão logo parou de ser um conforto e se tornou só uma forma de seguir se punindo por algo que às vezes ela pensava ser sua culpa.

Nos dias boas, podia admitir para si mesma que não era sua culpa, que Sam conhecia os riscos e os aceitou, e que não havia nada que Janet poderia ter feito para a salvar.

Ainda assim, por vezes não podia deixar de se culpar, mesmo que racionalmente soubesse que não era sua culpa. Aqueles eram os dias ruins, nos quais mal podia sair da cama, e tinha que se forçar a sair da cama.

Contudo, conforme o tempo passava, os dias bons passaram a ser mais frequentes do que os ruins, mais e mais, até que os dias ruins passaram a ser aqueles que vinham como uma surpresa.

As coisas estavam… não boas, não exatamente, de qualquer forma, mas… indo.

Com o tempo, ela se tornou quase acostumada a estar no SGC sem Sam. A maior parte das pessoas ao seu redor, com a exceção dos amigos mais próximos de Sam, parecia ter esquecido dela, apesar de seu trabalho ainda estar ao redor deles.

E então algo aconteceria, e a memória de Sam se tornaria frescamente visceral de novo, não só para Janet, mas para todos.

Talvez o portal parasse de funcionar, e ninguém conseguisse fazer ele voltar a funcionar, e a Terra ficava isolada de seus aliados por uma semana antes de um time de cientistas conseguir consertar o que estava errado, normalmente por uma mistura de alguma ciência e muito sorte, e nem sempre conseguiam explicar como consertaram as coisas.

Talvez um pedaço de tecnologia alienígena perdesse o controle, e pessoas demais morriam antes dele ser parado, e o que quer que causasse isso era destruído ao invés de estudado.

Talvez uma nova tecnologia fosse encontrada, e poderia realmente ajudar o SGC, mas ninguém encontraria uma forma de fazer isso funcionar, então era mandada para a Área 51 para ser essencialmente esquecida, só mais uma coisa que nunca encontrariam uma forma de usar.

Eles sentiam a falta de Sam por sua utilidade, mas Janet sentia a falta dela em tantos outros momentos.

Quando tinham gelatina azul na cafeteria, quando Janet ouvia sobre algum filme de ficção científica novo, e imaginava como Sam iria destruir ele, quando Janet conseguia desvendar algum problema médico particularmente desafiador, normalmente envolvendo exposição a tecnologia ou organismos alienígenas, e a solução era algo que Sam teria gostado de ouvir.

Ainda doía, quando se lembrava que Sam não estava ali, mas pouco a pouco ela estava se tornando capaz de ver coisas que a lembravam de Sam e sentir carinho primeiro, e não só dor.

Janet não mentiria para si mesma e fingiria que tinha superado a morte de Sam. Por vezes, não tinha certeza se algum dia poderia superar o que tinha acontecido, e em algumas dessasvezes, se perguntava se realmente queria superar isso.

Contudo, tinha se resignado ao fato de que Sam já não era mais parte da sua vida, e que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar isso.

Mesmo que não fosse especialista em psicologia, como médica ela conhecia o poder de rotinas.

Manter uma boa rotina era a primeira coisa em recuperação, um pouco como o equivalente psicológico a fingir até conseguir. Agir como se as coisas estivessem bem enquanto admitia para si mesma que não estavam, pelo menos ainda não, lhe dava espaço para chegar a um lugar onde as coisas estivessem bem de novo.

A rotina lhe ajudava a se manter sob controle, e lhe oferecia algum nível de conforto. Se cada dia fosse o mesmo, então ela sabia o que fazer, e sabia o que era esperado dela. Podia se preparar para o que era preciso.

Até as crises eram partes da rotina, com a frequência que aconteciam. Raramente uma semana se passava sem problemas, de maior ou menor grau. Na maior parte dos dias, podia salvar todo mundo, mas mesmo quando não podia, de certa forma estava se acostumando com isso.

As pessoas morriam, era parte da vida, e ela não podia impedir isso, não importava o quanto tentasse.

A rotina ajudava com isso, até, com a sensação de falta de poder que a tomava quando quer que perdesse um paciente. Se ela pensasse nisso como uma parte de sua rotina, mesmo que uma parte ruim, então podia aceitar isso, ou ao menos tolerar isso.

Ia e voltava com relação a pensar na morte de Sam como só uma dessas coisas que acontecia, parte da vida no SGC com todos os riscos envolvidos, e separar isso como uma perda que não podia superar, devido a toda a injustiça disso.

Ela tentava não pensar na morte de Sam nesses termos, porque todas as mortes eram injustas, especialmente das pessoas que estavam dedicando suas vidas para proteger outros. E esse injustiça só crescia quando a morte não tinha sentido, como a de Sam tinha sido, sim, mas não só a dela. Ela não era a única que tinha morrido por nada, cuja morte não salvou mais ninguém, não mudou o equilíbrio de poder na galáxia.

Doía mais em Janet que Sam tivesse sofrido esse destino, mas o destino de Sam não era exclusivamente dela, e tantos outros tinham sofrido com isso também.

E então Janet dava a volta e pensava que Sam era especial, que seu papel em tudo sobre o programa do portal a tornava diferente.

_Era_ diferente que Sam tivesse morrido, e _era_ mais injusto que sua morte tivesse sido sem sentido, porque Sam deu tudo para o programa, Sam era o motivo para conseguirem fazer seu sistema funcionar, e foi ela que fez com que a Terra pudesse, se não se equiparar, pelo menos apresentar um desafio válido até para as espécies alienígenas mais avançadas.

Era diferente porque Sam era diferente.

Janet tentava não pensar sobre isso nesses termos, porque isso só tornava ainda mais difícil lidar com o que tinha acontecido.

Janet não podia pensar que Sam merecia viver mais do que as outras pessoas que trabalhavam ali, porque não podia se permitir pensar que uma pessoa, qualquer pessoa, não importando o quão importante fosse para o programa e para o mundo, merecia viver mais do que qualquer outra pessoa.

Se se permitisse ir por esse caminho, então não poderia seguir em frente, então não podia pensar sobre o que aconteceu nesses termos.

De certa forma, ainda estava excluindo alguns de seus sentimentos, ainda estava tentando ignorar algumas das coisas que passavam por sua mente.

Não era um sistema perfeito, mas estava tentando.

Janet teve que se acostumar a não ter ninguém com quem poderia contar, ninguém para partilhar de sua dor, e não era fácil.

Com frequência pensava que a parte mais difícil de ter perdido Sam foi perder sua melhor amiga, e não sua amante secreta. Não tinha ninguém com quem conversar, não realmente, não sem esconder as coisas sobre as quais mais queria falar.

Era assustador, o quão alienante era seu trabalho. Por causa do que fazia, por causa de tudo o que faziam no SGC, e como isso era uma parte grande de suas vidas, era quase impossível ter amigos próximos que não eram parte do programa também. Contudo, ter amigos no programa vinha com um desligamento de saber que qualquer deles poderia morrer em um dia normal de trabalho, e então tudo voltaria ao normal antes mesmo do corpo poder ser enterrado.

Era uma receita para desastre, mas não tinham escolha além de aceitar, porque era tudo o que tinham. Alguém tinha que proteger o planeta, alguém tinha que manter a luta em andamento, alguém tinha que se sacrificar para que o resto das pessoas pudesse continuar a salvo.

Isso também era injust. Isso também não deveria ser assim. Mas a única outra opção era fazer nada e observar enquanto o mundo era conquistado e destruído, o que sobrevivesse da humanidade deixada para ser escravizada.

Então ela voltou para sua rotina, agora ciente, como nunca tinha estado antes, do quão errado era que tivessem que viver assim, que o melhor que pudessem esperar era garantir que seus inimigos ficassem longe, que viver para ver outro dia era opcional na melhor das hipóteses.

Contudo, mesmo se pudesse voltar e se avisar de toda a dor em seu futuro se decidisse aceitar aquela missão altamente confidencial, não teria tomado uma decisão diferente. Não podia deixar outros arriscarem suas vidas enquanto não fazia nada, e mesmo que não fosse o caso, o programa ainda lhe deu sua filha, e não desistiria de Cassie por nada, e o programa ainda lhe deu Sam, mesmo que só para a tirar dela.

Conflitantes nem começava a descrever seus sentimentos sobre toda essa situação, que o que lhe deu tudo tinha exigido tanto em troca.

Mas era assim que as coisas eram, e se fosse capaz de voltar e mudar qualquer coisa, a única coisa que mudaria seria a morte de Sam.

Era o que mais tinha dificuldade de aceitar, a coisa que precisava se forçar a aceitar, e com tanta frequência não conseguia.

Isso fazia com que se sentisse sem poder, que não podia se controlar, que não podia impedir sua mente de ir a lugares para os quais não queria que fosse, que não podia impedir os mesmos pensamentos indesejados de voltar de novo e de novo.

E tentou reconhecer esses sentimentos. E tentou ignorar esses sentimentos. E tentou aceitar esses sentimentos.

Tentou muitas coisas diferentes, com frequência conflitantes, tudo na esperança de que algum dia pudesse voltar a viver uma vida próxima do normal.

Alguns dias eram bons, alguns dias eram ruins, mas quando as coisas eram ruins, eram quase insuportáveis.

Por vezes, pensava que iria se partir em dor, mas tentava ignorar todos esses sentimentos, e tentava fingir que as coisas ficariam bem logo.

E toda a vez que conseguia se refazer, toda vez que conseguia afastar a dor e se convencer que finalmente estava chegando a aceitar o que tinha acontecido, tracava outro pedaço do seu coração, e esperava que pudesse deixar isso de lado para sempre.

Mas ela mantinha sua rotina, e esperava que isso significasse que as coisas voltariam ao normal, desde que pudesse agir como se tudo estivesse normal.

Era o que todo mundo fazia ao seu redor, era o que todo mundo fazia no SGC, porque era a única coisa que podiam fazer, porque não havia como lidar com tudo o que viam de forma saudável, ao menos nenhum jeito que tivessem encontrado.

E a perspectiva de que isso seria como sua vida seria, pelo resto de seus dias, que tentar lidar e tentar se manter à sua rotina e tentar se forçar a não sentir sua própria dor, era insuportável.

Então ela voltou à sua rotina, e ela lutou para se convencer a aceitar a morte de Sam, e ela fazia tudo o que podia para não chorar, não deixar a dor escapar, porque se deixasse, não seria capaz de se refazer.

Desde que conseguisse manter sua rotina, desde que conseguisse se fazer seguir em frente, então tudo ficaria bem.


	11. Segredos mantidos

O dispositivo funcionava melhor do que Sam jamais teria esperado.

Uma única carga durava dias, o que significava que não tinha que sempre se preocupar em ter acesso a um gerador de naquadah.

Conectar os dois tinha sido complicado, mas quando percebeu que a superfície do dispositivo era feita para absorver grandes quantidades de energia, foi simplesmente uma questão de fazer o gerador liberar essa energia de modo mais focado.

Saber quando a bateria estava cheia exigiu um pouco de adivinhação da primeira vez. Depois de ter uma referência para calcular quanta energia precisava, poderia saber por quanto tempo ia durar e por quanto tempo precisava carregar, desde que tomasse cuidado e mantivesse registro de quanto tempo o manteve ativo, até os segundos.

Em um primeiro momento, esteve apavorada de o ligar. Se qualquer coisa de ruim acontecesse, se alguma coisa não fosse como o planejado, seria sua culpa. Poderia estar arriscando o mundo que lutou tanto para proteger, mesmo que nunca tivesse tentado ferir ninguém. Mas a questão sobre sua decisão de roubar o dispositivo era que não podia só dar as costas para ele agora, não sem fazer sua traição ser por nada. Então precisava o utilizar, independente de como se sentisse sobre os possíveis resultados.

A primeira vez que o ativou, só ousou o manter ativo por alguns segundos. Tinha colocado um pedaço de papel com ‘meu universo’ escrito nela na parede na frente de sua estação, para que pudesse saber se fosse transportada. Não era seu momento mais brilhante, mas teria que servir.

Sam o ativou, e viu os números se formando dentro dele, aparecendo com uma luz roxa forte contra o preto absoluto do dispositivo. Era uma longa sequência de números, dezoito dígitos, e depois de os memorizar rapidamente, olhou para a parede, e, confirmando que ainda estava em seu universo, desligou o dispositivo.

Ainda assim, enquanto estava ativo, podia sentir algo diferente no ar, algo que lhe disse que tinha funcionado.

Precisou de mais algumas tentativas antes de realmente entender como funcionava. Tocar o dispositivo de certa forma abria a conexão, e mover seus dedos em uma posição diferente a deixava cruzar. Só tinha cruzado uma vez, e por acidente, se movendo de volta para seu próprio universo o mais rápido que conseguia. Não precisava cruzar para o que queria fazer, não no início, pelo menos.

A conexão era o bastante para lhe permitir hackear o SGC do seu próprio computador, apesar de que às vezes era quase fácil de mais. Em metade dos universos suas credenciais até funcionavam, então nem precisava hackear o sistema.

Hacker o SGC de um universo alternativo lhe permitia saber como era aquele universo, e o quão próximo era do seu.

Era fácil demais, tudo o que precisava fazer era pegar alguns arquivos de pessoal, e alguns relatórios de missão. Isso era tudo o que precisava para saber se o universo era aquele que estava procurando.

A melhor parte era que a conexão só era possível através de seu computador se o estivesse tocando diretamente, significando que ninguém mais poderia a encontrar. A amplitude do dispositivo era uma das suas coisas favoritas sobre a forma como funcionava, não afetava nada que não estivesse em uma cadeia de contato com ele, então Sam precisava o estar segurando e tocando o computador se quisesse o usar.

Outra coisa que amava sobre isso era que o outro universo não parecia ser capaz de entrar em contato com ela, não sem um contato inicial dela. Se seu computador se conectasse com a rede de outro universo e pedisse alguma informação, a informação chegaria no seu universo, mas não seria mandada espontaneamente.

Isso tornava o dispositivo quase seguro de usar. Quase, porque lidar com realidade paralelas sempre carregaria algum nível de risco. Ainda assim, o risco era pequeno o bastante para convencer Sam que não havia dano em entrar em contato com múltiplos universos.

Depois de ter entrado em contato com alguns, concluiu que os números eram designados para um universo particular com base na distância entre os eventos significativos do passado. Quanto mais próximo fosse seu passado, mais próximo seria o universo.

Não só isso, mas os números poderiam ser postos manualmente, o que era um pouco complicado já que o dispositivo não tinha teclado, mas no final era só uma questão de saber onde tocar.

Infelizmente, também descobriu que não podia só selecionar um número e forçar a conexão. Os números só eram válidos uma vez que ambos os universos tinham se conectado em algum ponto após a separação.

Se quisesse se conectar a um universo e não tivesse um número disponível, podia simplesmente usar o que chamava de botão aleatório. O que ele fazia, pelo que podia ver, era conectar somente a um universo com o qual não tivesse se conectado antes.

Então, tinha que tomar cuidado, e escrever os números de todo e qualquer universo ao qual se conectasse, ou correr o risco de perder aquele que estivesse procurando.

Escrevia notas sobre cada um deles, baseadas nos fatos que tinha encontrado hackeando o sistema do SGC, esperando que algum dia poderia encontrar aquele que era justamente o que ela queria.

É claro, o mundo não parou de girar porque ela tinha uma missão, porque ela tinha algo que precisava fazer. O futuro de sua missão dependia de ser capaz de usar o dispositivo sem interferência de ninguém, e para fazer isso ela precisava seguir fazendo seu trabalho, não dando a ninguém causa para suspeitar dela.

Esse era seu segredo para manter, e mesmo se confiasse em seus amigos para o manter caso fosse necessário, não podia fazer isso com eles. A culpa ainda pesava no seu coração, semanas depois de ter roubado o dispositivo. Nunca pediria que eles suportassem a mesma culpa, mesmo que pensasse nisso, de tempos em tempos.

Manter segredos deles era doloroso, e ela sabia disso fazia muito tempo, tinha sabido disse desde que começou seu relacionamento com Janet, e de certa forma, até antes.

A questão era, não tinha pensado em sua sexualidade como um segredo antes, só algo que não podia exercer, o que não era tanta distinção assim. Era era bi quando estava com um homem, mas era mais fácil não dizer nada do que esperar que ficasse como um segredo e arriscar sua carreira.

Manter segredos era uma parte natural do seu trabalho, a única diferença era que isso era algo que nem seus superiores poderiam saber, nada mais. Não era nem uma grande distinção, se pensasse sobre isso. Esconder partes de quem era não era diferente de esconder partes do que fazia.

Janet foi a primeira pessoa com quem pode ser inteiramente honesta, e nunca percebeu até então o quanto sentia falta de ter alguém que pudesse saber tudo sobre ela, Sam não podia nem se lembrar se já teve mais alguém assim em sua vida.

Manter segredos era inevitável, e isso era simplesmente um tipo de segredo diferente de todos os outros que teve antes, então não deveria ter um problema com isso, mesmo se não quisesse manter isso em segredo.

Contar para alguém só poria esta pessoa em risco, e aliviaria sua própria culpa, e ela não podia ser tão egoísta, mesmo que reconhecesse o quão egoísta tinha sido pegar o dispositivo.

E enquanto estava só buscando por um universo, não havia nada para ser dito. Seus amigos não agiriam contra ela, não de uma forma que a faria ser presa por traição, e talvez executada, mas poderia tentar a impedir de usar o dispositivo, se achassem que isso era o melhor para ela.

Sam não sabia se ver Janet de novo era o que era melhor para ela, ou se jamais deveria ter sequer considerado a ideia, mas era o que ela precisava, mesmo que não o que seria em seu melhor interesse, então tinha que seguir tentando.

Quando chegou a um bom ritmo, conseguia testar meia dúzia de universos em um bom dia, enquanto ainda fazia tudo o que deveria estar fazendo. Na maior parte do tempo, podia dispensar um universo em uma questão de minutos, porque encontrava um arquivo que dizia que Janet estava morta, ou talvez veria que naquele universo Sam nunca foi parte do programa, ou, mais raramente, Janet nunca foi parte do programa. Esses eram mais simples de eliminar.

Havia universos mais complicados, é claro. Universos nos quais Janet era parte do SGC e partiu algum tempo depois de Cassie, ou nos quais Sam se demitiu para virar uma consultora civil. Ocasionalmente, nenhuma delas jamais esteve na Força Aérea, mas ambas ainda estavam envolvidas no programa como civis.

Mas não queria só qualquer Janet que ainda estava viva, e era isso o que tornava as coisas tão complicadas.

Sam queria sua Janet, ou a mais próxima dela que ainda existisse. O que significava que precisava encontrar o universo que se separou do dela só alguns meses antes.

Ela precisava do universo que partilhava o mesmo passado que o seu, mas onde Janet ainda estava viva. E preferencialmente, ela precisava que Sam estivesse morta naquele universo.

Não era como se quisesse que Janet sofresse ou estivesse com dor, mas Sam só poderia visitar com segurança um universo onde não existia mais, e não só isso, mas uma Janet que tinha perdido sua Sam provavelmente estaria mais disposta a manter seu segredo. Sam queria ver ela de novo, precisava ver ela, mas Sam também não queria arriscar ser presa em outro universo.

Se fosse pega, ninguém saberia onde ela estava, e não teriam como resgatar ela. Era um grande risco, e um que a fez se perguntar se deixaria deixar uma mensagem para trás antes de decidir visitar outro universo seria uma boa ideia. Mas mesmo se avisasse sua equipe, eles não poderiam ir atrás dela, não sem outro dispositivo, e ela não tinha nem ideia de como construir um, e encontrar um seria ainda mais difícil.

No final, seria um salto de fé. Ela teria que ir porque precisava, não porque era uma boa decisão, e teria que ir sabendo que havia uma boa chance de que não iria voltar.

E jamais se perdoaria se não pudesse voltar.

Sam sabia que tinha pessoa nesse universo que se importavam com ela, pessoas que contavam com ela. Cassie, para começar, já tinha perdido a mãe, não precisava perder a madrinha também. Então havia Jack, Teal’c e Daniel, depois de tudo que haviam passado juntos, eles mereciam mais do que ela desaparecer algum nunca, sem nunca saber o que aconteceu com ela. E seu irmão, ele não saberia de nada, só que ela desapareceu em ação, e ele nem saberia se poderia ter esperança dela ser encontrada ou não. E seu pai, ele moveria montanhas para a encontrar, tentaria convencer os Tok’ra a usar todos os seus recursos para a encontrar, e isso só faria com que eles o afastassem mais.

Sam tinha que voltar, o que que que acontecesse. Queria ver Janet de novo, precisava ver Janet de novo, mas não ficaria em outro universo, nem por força.

Ainda tinha muito no seu próprio universo pelo que valia a pena lutar.


	12. Segredos revelados

Era um dia ruim.

Na verdade, dia ruim nem começava a explicar isso.

Era um dia no qual Janet não podia suportar o peso da existência, não podia suportar o que era esperado dela e o que tinha acontecido.

Só por um dia, não podia suportar estar viva.

Não foi para o trabalho, ligando com uma desculpa ruim que ela nem se lembraria de usar, porque não podia se forçar a sair de casa, nem a sair da cama.

Tudo isso era demais, Sam e todas as mentiras que Janet contou, principalmente para si mesma. Não podia continuar com essa farsa, não mais.

Talvez já soubesse que isso iria explodir, que toda a sua recuperação só era uma mentira, só uma tentativa de se enganar como se estivesse bem quando sabia que não estava, e que talvez nunca estaria.

Talvez ela soubesse, mas ela queria acreditar na mentira, ela queria acreditar que havia uma luz no fim daquele túnel e que estava chegando mais perto.

Mas as coisas não estavam melhores, Sam ainda estava morta, e Janet ainda tinha um buraco no formato de Sam no seu coração. As coisas não estavam melhores, e ela estava começando a perder a esperança que algum dia melhorassem.

Fingir que estava se sentindo melhor só iria funcionar por algum tempo, só enquanto pudesse acreditar que algum dia isso se tornaria real. Assim que perdeu essa esperança, então sua recuperação performativa se tornou tão aprisionadora quanto sua dor.

Para cada vez que achou que estava se sentindo melhor, que talvez estivesse no caminho certo, agora cada sensação de dor e raiva e frustração estava voltando mais forte do que nunca, e não podia se forçar a reprimir elas de novo.

Naquele dia, ela era serva de suas emoções, e sua prisioneira também.

Janet nunca faltava ao trabalho, nunca ficava em casa, mas não estava preocupada que alguém fosse vir ver como estava.

Sam era a única que se importava o bastante com ela para vir, mas é claro que Sam não poderia vir para ver como estava, porque Sam estava morta, e isso era exatamente o problema.

Janet podia mentir para si mesma e fingir, mas não tinha superado a morte de Sam, e se fosse honesta consigo mesma, talvez nunca tivesse realmente acreditado que poderia superar.

A morte de Sam foi um ponto definitivo, um daqueles momentos definidores de sua vida, e nunca poderia voltar, nem mesmo para a pessoa que costumava ser antes de conhecer Sam.

Suas tentativas de manter a pessoa que ela costumava ser na verdade eram tentativas de manter Sam, de manter a vida que elas tinham.

Para seguir em frente, precisava abandonar a si mesma, e não sabia como fazer isso, não sabia nem se poderia fazer isso.

Ela não foi trabalhar, e ficou na cama. O sol veio e foi, e ela não percebeu, não se preocupava o bastante sobre o mundo ao seu redor. O mundo poderia ter terminado em uma explosão de fogo e ela não teria notado.

Ficou na cama, e não fez nada, a não ser chorar às vezes, e às ficando em silêncio absoluto, olhando seu quarto pequeno sem o ver. Ela mal conseguia fazer alguma coisa que não deixar seus sentimentos passarem por ela.

Ela não podia seguir assim, mas não sabia o que fazer, não sabia como escapar. A dor era demais, e não podia suportar se sentir assim, não podia suportar mais lidar com essa dor.

Mas não havia escapatória, ela não podia pensar em uma forma de escapar dessa situação, então tudo o que ela tinha era a dor que a consumia.

\---

Cassie procurou suas chaves na bolsa. O carro da sua mãe estava na garagem, mas as luzes estavam apagadas, e isso era estranho. Era cedo demais para sua mãe estar dormindo, especialmente porque sabia que Cassie estava vindo.

Cassie tentava voltar para casa sempre que podia, mas sempre avisava sua mãe antes de vir, e tinham conversado mais cedo naquela semana sobre como Cassie voltaria para casa depois que as aulas terminassem na sexta. Cassie tinha conseguido chegar lá um pouco antes, já que não teve sua última aula, mas sua mãe ainda deveria estar esperando por ela.

Ela abriu a porta, e a casa inteira estava escura. Outra coisa estranha, mas estava tentando não ficar preocupada ainda. Talvez alguém do SGC tivesse buscado sua mãe por causa de uma emergência, e era por isso que a casa estava escura, mas seu carro ainda estava na garagem.

“Mãe,” Cassie chamou na casa escura, suavemente a princípio, e depois repetindo mais alto. Nenhuma resposta veio.

Ela seguiu caminhando pela casa, tentando achar algum indicativo de onde sua mãe poderia estar, finalmente se aproximando do quarto dela.

Quando se aproximou do quarto de sua mãe, ouviu um barulho leve, como um choro abafado. Ela abriu a porta devagar, chamando, “Mãe?”

O choro parou, e Janet se levantou na cama, assustada.

“Cassie? O que você está fazendo aqui?” Janet perguntou, secando o rosto contra sua manga.

“É sexta, te falei que vinha, lembra?” Cassie disse suavemente, não querendo assustar sua mãe mais ainda.

Janet sacudiu a cabeça. “Sim, sinto muito, perdi a noção do tempo.”

Nenhum explicação para as lágrimas veio.

Cassie tinha uma decisão a tomar.

“Você está bem?”

“Estou bem, nada com o que se preocupar.”

Cassie suspirou. Até agora sua mãe insistia em tratar ela como criança, em esconder sua dor de Cassie como se Cassie não pudesse suportar, como se Cassie não tivesse passado por tanta coisa durante a sua vida.

“Isso é por causa da Sam, não é?” Cassie perguntou, e podia ouvir a respiração da sua mãe pausar.

Cassie sabia sobre elas já fazia muito tempo. Como poderia não saber? Afinal, era de sua mãe que estava falando, na verdade, elas eram as pessoas mais próximas de Cassie na Terra.

Não podia determinar um momento no qual percebeu que estavam apaixonadas. Crianças não notam esse tipo de coisa, mas também não _não_ notam elas, era era como se sempre estivesse ali. Sam e Janet estavam sempre juntas na sua mente, nunca houve um momento em que isso não fosse verdade.

Mas também notou muito cedo, apesar de não poder determinar o exato momento, que ninguém deveria falar sobre isso. Não era estranho para ela, havia tantas coisas que não podia mencionar, sobre as quais não podia falar, que isso nem parecia importar.

Ela era muito mais velha quando percebeu que o motivo pelo qual não deveria falar sobre isso, na verdade, que não deveria nem saber sobre isso, era que algumas regras bobas diziam que Sam e Janet não podiam ficar juntas. Era um daqueles choques culturais que ela tinha que aceitar, um que a atingiu de forma sutil, depois de muito tempo.

Porque a questão era, antes, no planeta em que ela nasceu, e que em algum momento ela deixou de pensar como seu lar, as pessoas se casavam porque se amavam, e isso significava que às vezes mulheres casavam com mulheres e homens casavam com homens. Demorou muito tempo para ela perceber… não exatamente a falta disso na Terra, mas talvez a forma como tantas pessoas agiam, como se isso fosse errado por motivos que Cassie não podia encontrar.

Então ela estava na adolescência quando percebeu que era por isso que Sam e Janet tinham que manter seu relacionamento em segredo, mesmo dela. Doía, saber que sua mãe não podia confiar nela com isso, mas era madura o bastante para entender que manter segredos se tornava uma segunda natureza, e logo você não falaria nem com as pessoas com as quais você poderia falar. Era mais fácil ficar em silêncio, e torcer que ninguém nunca descobrisse coisas que poderiam ser usadas para destruir a sua vida.

Então talvez Cassie tivesse alguma experiência em manter segredos. Se podia lidar com não falar sobre o seu planeta natal na maior parte do tempo, podia lidar com não mencionar que sabia que sua mãe estava apaixonada por sua madrinha. Isso é, até que passasse dos limites.

Porque Cassie podia vez que sua mãe estava caindo aos pedaços e se recusando a admitir isso. Ela estava vendo isso desde a primeira vez que viu sua mãe depois da morte de Sam. Sua mãe era teimosa, e não pediria ajuda, mas Cassie podia vez que ela precisava de alguém com quem conversar, alguém que soubesse pelo que estava passando.

Ainda assim, Cassie não falou nada, porque temia que sua mãe não fosse gostar do fato de que sabia, e porque Cassie a conhecia bem o bastante para saber que ainda pensava nela como criança, e não iria querer a consumir com luto adicional.

Mas agora as coisas estavam saindo do controle, se sua mãe estava chorando sozinha no escuro. Cassie não podia mais manter aquele segredo.

Sua mãe hesitou por muito mais tempo do que seria normal, foi como se literalmente minutos tivessem se passado, mesmo que realisticamente era mais provável que fosse algo perto de meio minuto.

“Eu não…” ela começou.

Cassie sacudiu a cabeça, não podiam fazer isso, não agora. “Eu sei sobre você e Sam, mãe. Eu sei que vocês estavam juntas.”

Uma miríade de emoções passou pelo rosto de sua mãe, pânico, medo, choque, dor, alívio… demais para contar.

“Não posso.”

Era a única resposta que tinha a oferecer.

Cassie suspirou, e veio sentar nos pés da cama. “Meio que imaginei isso. Alguma coisa sobre regulamento militar e uma sigla ridícula. Até tenho um professor que saiu do exército para morar com o seu marido, ele falou alguma coisa sobre isso,” Cassie disse, tentando soar casual, já que sabia o quão chocante isso seria para sua mãe.

“Desde quando? Quer dizer, quando você descobriu?”

“Não tenho ideia. Ver vocês duas juntas era tão natural, nunca parei para pensar sobre isso. Era só parte da minha vida,” Cassie disse, encarando a distância.

“Eu não entendo, se você sabia, então por que nunca disse nada?”

Cassie deu de ombros. “Imaginei que não deveria. Tive que ficar muito boa em saber sobre o que podia falar e sobre o que não podia, e sempre achei que era melhor tomar cuidado. Exceto por aquela época em que costumava insinuar que era alienígena e gostava de ver as pessoas não entenderem,” Cassie ficou envergonhada com essa última parte. Foi uma fase embaraçosa, ela estava feliz por ter superado isso.

“Sinto muito,” sua mãe disse finalmente, pegando sua mão. “Nunca quis despejar em você outro segredo. Queria te contar fazia muito tempo, mas tinha medo de te pedir para guardar outro segredo, sua vida já era difícil demais.”

“Entendo, mas você está caindo aos pedaços, e não tem que estar sozinha. Se ninguém mais pode saber, se tem que ser segredo para todas as outras pessoas, então ao menos você pode contar comigo, ao menos você pode conversar comigo. Não sou mais criança, e entendo muito bem como é isso, perder pessoas que você ama.”

Sua mãe a puxou para um abraço, enterrando seu rosto no cabeço de Cassie. Cassie a segurou, tentando transmitir algum conforto.

“Sinto tanta falta dela. Não sei como posso voltar a ser eu mesma,” ela finalmente confessou.

“Eu sei, eu sei como isso é, e você não pode ser, não a pessoa que você era antes. Você tem que descobrir quem você é agora, e o que isso significa. E é a coisa mais difícil do mundo, e é tão tentador abandonar tudo do passado, mas você não pode, porque mesmo que você tenha mudado você ainda é a mesma pessoa.”

“Quando você ficou tão sábia?”

Cassie riu, com só um toque de tristeza. “Acho que as pessoas da Terra dizem que as crianças crescem quando os pais não estão olhando.”


	13. Candidata ideal

Sam a encontrou.

Sam não podia acreditar que tinha encontrado ela.

Janet, sua Janet, viva e bem.

Exceto que, não era sua Janet, não mais, e Sam tinha que se lembrar disso.

Pelo ponto de vista da física, era difícil ver a diferença, fora aqueles meses desde a morte de Janet, e Sam não tinha certeza absoluta se Janet tinha sido uma pessoa completamente diferente desde o início, simplesmente vivendo uma vida exatamente igual à da sua Janet, até nos mínimos detalhes, ou se elas tinham sido a mesma pessoa, até os momentos anteriores à morte de Janet, e suas existências só se separaram por causa daquele ponto de divergência.

Seria um tópico interessante de discussão filosófica, mas sua física ainda estava séculos atrás de poder determinar a diferença entre as duas.

Sam preferia acreditar que a segunda opção era a certa, porque isso significaria que, de certa forma, sua Janet ainda estava viva, só que longe dela. Porque Sam tinha encontrado o universo perfeito, e isso significava que ela estava morta.

A missão aconteceu quase da mesma forma que aconteceu no seu próprio universo, até Jack ser ferido e Janet ir para o planeta para o ajudar. A única diferença era que foi Sam que morreu naquela missão, aleatoriamente atingida por uma bala, só por uma má sorte que significava que ela tinha que morrer.

Da mesma forma que em seu universo, Janet teve que morrer, só por má sorte.

Era tudo só má sorte, se ela fosse acreditar nesse tipo de coisa.

Sam verificou todos os relatórios de missão que pode encontrar, e todos eles que eram de antes de P3X-666 era exatamente iguais, até nas vírgulas. Ela verificou de novo e de novo, e tudo antes daquela data parecia igual, ao menos no papel, e era só isso que ela podia verificar de qualquer forma, sem cruzar para o outro lado.

Então ela estudou o ponto de divergência, tentando entender o universo que estava pensando em contactar.

Sam morreu, instantaneamente, em uma missão em P3X-666. Janet salvou várias outras vidas na mesma missão, mas nem atestou a morte de Sam até terem voltado para o SGC. Janet seguiu trabalho, até que pediu um dia e meio de folga, citando que precisava conversar com Cassie, e trazer ela para o funeral.

No papel, não havia nada que indicasse que ela e Sam tiveram um relacionamento romântico, mas Sam não estava esperando nada, de qualquer foram. A Janet que la conhecia não pararia de ser discreta só porque estava de luto, seu trabalho era importante demais para ela.

Mas já que todas as outras coisas eram iguais, ela não tinha porque não acreditar que naquele universo ela estivesse com Janet. Seria estranho se não estivesse, e todas as outras coisas aconteceram exatamente da mesma forma em ambos os universos. Mais do que estranho, uma improbabilidade estatística. Então Sam decidiu confiar nos seus instintos e na matemática, e chutou que essa era a Janet que ela estava procurando.

O que trazia consigo um conjunto de implicações, com as quais ela não tinha certeza que já estava pronta para lidar.

A questão era, enquanto estava procurando por aquele universo, era tudo teórico. Podia passar sua vida inteira procurando e nunca encontrar, era desse jeito que as probabilidades funcionavam.

Encontrar ele tão rápido era como decidir jogar na loteria um dia de última hora, e então ganhar um prêmio de valor recordista. Não estava pronta para isso.

Não era como se nunca tivesse pensado que encontraria Janet, ela tinha esperança. Ela realmente inha esperança. Mas nunca pensou que isso aconteceria tão rápido, e nunca pensou que precisaria estar pronta para ver Janet não rápido, porque não era uma coisa fácil.

Sam agora tinha uma forma de encontrar de novo o amor da sua vida, a mesma pessoa que ela viu morrer porque não pode fazer nada para impedir. De todas as coisas fantásticas que tinha visto nos seus anos de trabalho, isso tinha que ter um lugar especial.

Sam não sabia como iria reagir a ver Janet viva na sua frente de novo, mas ainda pior, não sabia como Janet iria reagir. Como poderia imaginar a reação de Janet? Afinal, isso estava tão longe de tudo o que Sam já se imaginou fazendo, e ainda assim ali estava ela.

Agora que tinha encontrado a candidata ideal, não sabia mais se conseguiria seguir em frente.

Ela queria ver Janet de novo mais do que qualquer outra coisa, precisava ver ela de novo, não podia imaginar seguir com sua vida sem isso.

E ainda assim, não tinha nada que temia mais do que parar em frente de Janet, depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido, tudo o que tinham passado, separadamente, desde que seus universos tomaram caminhos diferentes.

Talvez Janet nem fosse querer ver ela, ou falar com ela. Talvez Janet já tivesse superado a sua morte, e não iria querer abrir aquela porta de novo. Talvez Janet não acreditasse que Sam era quem dizia que era e faria ela ser presa.

Ou ainda pior, talvez Janet não a amasse tanto quanto Sam a amava, e o tempo desde sua morte tivesse sido o bastante para Janet parar de a amar.

Sam não podia nem se fazer considerar as possibilidades, porque se fizesse isso, ficaria paralisada pelo medo.

Ela seguia ativando a conexão de novo, tentando conseguir mais informações, mas nada mais era útil.

Janet não era uma agente de campo, então não aparecia em muitos relatórios, mais nas fichas médicas, e elas não eram o bastante para Sam ter qualquer ideia sobre o tipo de pessoa que ela era agora. Luto podia mudar as pessoas, como Sam ela mesma podia dizer, depois de roubar o dispositivo da forma que roubou, então era quase impossível prever como Janet era agora, depois de tanto tempo.

Sam se perguntou se Janet reconheceria ela. Ela se sentia como se tivesse mudado muito, talvez Janet fosse reconhecer o seu rosto, mas não suas ações, não o que estava disposta a fazer. Ela só seria outra versão alternativa de um rosto familiar, partilhando nada mais do que aparências e algumas características, mas ainda fundamentalmente uma pessoa diferente.

Ela certamente se sentia como se fosse uma pessoa fundamentalmente diferente, perder Janet foi um trauma, e teve um efeito grande demais nela para que dissesse o contrário. Ela mudou, e não podia voltar a ser a pessoa que era antes daquela perda, mas a grande questão era, essa mudança era o bastante para a colocar como uma pessoa completamente diferente? Ela não tinha certeza sobre isso, de uma forma ou de outra. E isso a apavorava.

O que faria, se parasse em frente de Janet, e Janet a rejeitasse, por não ser de nenhuma forma como a Sam que tinha morrido? Poderia ser boa o bastante para atingir as expectativas estabelecidas pelas memórias de um fantasma? Janet poderia atingir as suas expectativas? O fantasma de Janet estava eternamente presente na sua vida, especialmente desde que se mudou para a casa de Janet, tudo parecia evocar uma memória, era quase como ter uma presença, não em um sentido espiritual, mas em um sentido psicológico.

Se a mesma coisa aconteceu com Janet, talvez ela não fosse capaz ou não fosse querer lidar com ver a Sam em pessoa.

Agora que a possibilidade, no sentido da física, estava ajustada, tinha dúvidas demais. E ainda assim, Sam sabia que tinha que seguir em frente com isso.

Tudo o que ela fez desde que encontrou o dispositivo, todas as mentiras e os riscos, tudo aconteceu só para tornar esse momento possível. Ignorar a possibilidade de ver Janet de novo agora que tinha encontrado o universo certo não só não seria possível, mas também desperdiçaria todos os seus sacrifícios até esse ponto. Não podia voltar atrás, desde que decidiu pegar aquele dispositivo, não podia voltar atrás, só podia seguir em frente.

E ainda assim, ela hesitou.

Mesmo que existisse um número infinito de universos, suas chances de encontrar até um como ela queria já eram baixas o bastante, encontrar dois seria como encontrar duas pessoas na Terra que tivessem não só o mesmo DNA, mas digitais e data de nascimento, não inteiramente impossível, mas estatisticamente improvável, para dizer o mínimo. Era o tipo de coisa que simplesmente não acontecia, tantas casas decimais depois do zero que podia ser arredondada para impossível.

O que significava que Sam só tinha uma chance.

Depois de encontrar essa Janet, Sam não conseguiria aceitar nada menos, então precisava fazer as coisas funcionarem, mas enquanto não fizesse nada, nada poderia dar errado. Ela não era do tipo que fugia de riscos, no que dizia respeito à maioria das coisas, mas relacionamentos sempre foram seu ponto fraco, e ela tomou decisões ruins por medo mais de uma vez.

Ela só queria falar com Janet uma vez, só uma vez. Tudo o que precisava era uma chance de dizer adeus, e então poderia seguir em frente. Ela disse isso para si mesma, de novo e de novo, porque precisava se convencer que uma vez era o bastante, se decidisse seguir em frente com isso, se encontrasse Janet de novo, não podia tornar isso um hábito. As coisas já eram perigosas demais como estavam.

Não podia seguir prolongando o perigo. Precisava contatar o outro universo, cruzar até ele, e falar com Janet, e então precisava voltar e destruir o universo de uma vez por toda, e esquecer que tudo isso tinha existido em primeiro lugar. Qualquer outra coisa seria um risco inaceitável. Enquanto o dispositivo existisse, havia uma chance de ser descoberto, o que acabaria com sua carreira e possivelmente com sua vida, e pior, uma chance de que cairia nas mãos erradas. Ela não podia manter esse risco por muito tempo, não depois de tudo o que já tinha demorado para encontrar aquele universo.

Se ela acreditasse em sinais, então encontrar aquele universo teria sido um sinal, mas mesmo como estava, ainda era a oportunidade que ela estava procurando, e ela não ganhava nada por esperar.

Não havia mais nada que pudesse aprender sobre o universo paralelo, não sem uma visita, então não havia porque atrasar o primeiro contato, mas não podia se forçar a agir.

A própria ideia de que, por visitar outro universo, podia estar desistindo de sua vida era o bastante para a fazer parar. Não podia esconder o fato de que, mesmo se tomasse todas as precauções, ainda havia a chance de que cruzasse para o universo de Janet e não voltasse, e isso não era aceitável, mas o risco por si só não era o bastante para abandonar sua missão.

Havia coisas demais para considerar, mas ela nunca teria dados melhores para tomar sua decisão, e cada segundo que passava só tornava as coisas mais complicadas, ao invés de menos. Precisava ir, mas para ir, precisava encontrar a melhor forma não só de viajar sem ser notada, mas de se aproximar de Janet. E isso era outro grande problema, e um que ela tiha medo até de tocar.

Ela deveria ter pensado em tudo isso antes de pegar o dispositivo, então talvez não o teria escondido, e teria o deixado para seu estudado por outras pessoas, ao invés de o usar por seus próprios motivos. Mas então, talvez teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa, mesmo se tivesse pensado em todas as complicações, simplesmente porque sua necessidade de ver Janet era tão grande, e não tinha diminuído em todo o tempo desde que Janet morreu.

Então tinha que ir, não havia outra escolha, ao menos não uma com a qual pudesse viver. E tinha que ir logo.

A única coisa que precisava decidir era, como iria falar com Janet?


	14. Solução ideal

Sua conversa com Cassie foi a última gota.

Nunca quis sobrecarregar sua filha com seus próprios sentimentos assim, mas ser incapaz de proteger Cassie do que estava acontecendo com ela foi um aviso. As coisas não podiam seguir como estavam.

Precisava encontrar uma forma de superar sua dor que não envolvesse ignorar seus sentimentos ou fingir que tudo estava bem quando não estava. E só podia pensar em uma coisa que lhe daria isso.

Janet precisava deixar o SGC.

Não era uma decisão que tomava levemente. Afinal, aquele lugar foi seu lar por tanto tempo, e lhe deu tanto. Não podia imaginar como sua vida teria sido se não pelo SGC, era uma parte integral dela, a tornou quem era.

Mas, de certa forma, tinha superado aquele lugar. E com isso queria dizer que tinha superado a cultura tóxica de fingir que a morte era uma parte cotidiana do trabalho, um baque de alguns minutos, e então com uma cerveja em homenagem ao amigo caído devia-se seguir em frente.

Não era saudável, mas levava a pessoas que aceitavam suas próprias mortes, e o programa precisava desse tipo de soldado. Algumas pessoas se uniam ao programa pelo desafio, só para provar que eram as melhores e não temiam nada, mas essas não duravam, assim que viam o quão altos eram os riscos, assim que viam uma equipe com quem falavam no vestiário não voltar de uma missão, todos mortos e seu destino além disso desconhecido, então desistiam.

Só três tipos de pessoas ficavam no programa, aqueles que eram pelo menos um pouco suicidas e se preocupavam com os outros mais do que com suas vidas e bem estar, os idealistas que não podia suportar a ideia de deixar o mal descontrolado e quando tiveram a escolha entre fazer nada e ficar seguros mas ver outras pessoas sofrerem como resultado de suas ações, e fazer alguma coisa para ajudar mesmo sabendo que poderiam morrer no processo, sempre escolheriam a segunda opção, e aqueles que amavam descoberta mais do que qualquer coisa, cuja curiosidade não poderia ser contida, e que pensavam que qualquer risco pessoal valia a pena desde que a humanidade aprendesse alguma coisa nova.

E isso significava que o programa precisava de pessoas que ignorassem o peso da morte e pensassem nela como parte do trabalho. O primeiro tipo aceitaria feliz a chance de morrer por uma causa que o salvasse da desgraça de um suicídio. O segundo tipo só teria renovada sua fé de que isso era o que precisava ser feito, independente do custo, não só em nome de todos que estavam protegendo, mas em nome de todos que já tinham dado suas vidas. O terceiro tipo esqueceria da morte por causa de uma tecnologia nova e só entenderia a gravidade quando fosse tarde demais, e fosse seu corpo morto no chão.

O SGC precisava deles doentios, precisava daquela cultura tóxica para sobreviver, porque senão seria quase impossível achar gente o bastante para mandar, sabendo que as probabilidades estavam contra eles, e que ficariam lá até morrer.

Janet podia contar nas mãos as pessoas que se aposentaram ou foram promovidas para fora do programa. A esmagadora maioria a partir tinha morrido, e vários tinham se ferido gravemente, ao ponto de incapacidade, se tivessem a sorte de sair do hospital de veteranos.

Sabia disso, bem no fundo, mas nunca pensou nas coisas desse jeito. A morte de Sam levantou o véu, lhe permitiu ver essa farsa pelo que era, e agora Janet não podia voltar à ignorância.

Enquanto continuasse no SGC, continuaria infeliz, não havia como evitar isso.

Então precisava partir, agora, antes que ela também terminasse morta. Precisava partir, porque nunca melhoraria enquanto continuasse ali, enquanto visse a morte todos os dias e devesse a ignorar, como se não conhecesse algumas dessas pessoas por anos, como se não soubesse quais tinham filhos, às vezes até bebês, lhe esperando em casa.

Demorou demais para perceber isso, precisou cair aos pedaços na frente da sua filha para ver que as coisas não podiam continuar como estavam.

Mas havia complicações, é claro.

Ao menos agora Cassie era uma adulta, e tinha ganhado sua liberdade do programa, porque se não fosse o caso, então Janet poderia ter medo de partir e perder o direito de manter sua filha, não porque era razoável que só alguém do programa pudesse adotar uma extraterrestre, mas porque os superiores (não o general, é claro, mas pessoas acima dele) poderiam não gostar que alguém que soubesse tanto quanto sabia partisse, e tentaria a forçar a ficar.

Mesmo que Cassie não estivesse mais em perigo, não deixariam Janet partir sem brigar, mas ela estava pronta para encarar isso.

Também não podia partir do nada, precisava treinar uma substituta antes disso, o que significava que teriam que encontrar uma substituta para ser treinada em primeiro lugar, já que sempre tinham falta de médicos.

Havia muitas complicações com sua decisão de partir, mas sabia que era a única forma de recuperar o controle da sua vida. Não seria fácil, mas a alternativa seria ficar, e não podia mais suportar isso.

Janet não sabia como falar disso. Não se lembrava de alguém já ter pedido para deixar o programa, e não duvidava que ninguém tivesse feito isso. O que dizia muito sobre o programa, e como ele os deixava presos no lugar.

Os objetivos eram nobres, mas ela não sabia se afinal estavam fazendo a coisa certa, ou causando mais mal do que bem. Quantas guerras tinham começado? Por vezes civilizações inteiras foram destruídas. Especialmente equipes menos experientes tinham uma tendência a piorar situações e acabar com um resultado pior do que quando chegaram pela primeira vez. E pessoas morreram, tantas pessoas morreram. Claro, libertaram muitos mundos, os tirando da escravidão, mas também lançaram a Terra no maior conflito da galáxia.

Em algum momento, Janet teve certeza que a soma total de suas ações era boa, mas agora não tinha mais tanta certeza, e não podia ficar se não tinha certeza de que o que estavam fazendo era a coisa certa.

Ela nunca se sentiu em tamanho conflito, porque abandonar o programa significava que não sabia o que estava acontecendo, a Terra poderia estar prestes a ser destruída e ela nem saberia disso, o que significava que não teria a possibilidade de ser evacuada para outro planeja caso isso acontecesse, e apesar de não ter certeza de que seria capaz de pessoalmente abandonar seu planeta enquanto bilhões morriam, queria poder garantir que Cassie estivesse naquela evacuação.

Cassie já viu um mundo inteiro ser destruído e não merecia ver isso de novo, mas Janet não poderia deixar ela morrer com todo mundo, morrer por um mundo que nem era seu, Cassie tinha que sobreviver. E se Janet decidisse deixar o SGC, estaria desistindo da sua única chance de proteger sua filha. Não era uma escolha fácil a fazer.

Ainda assim, continuando com o SGC, Janet aumentaria suas chances de morrer, e então Cassie ficaria sozinha. Depois de tudo que tinha perdido, não era justo arriscar que Cassie perdesse ela também.

Não podia suportar o que significava seguir com o programa, mas também temia as consequências negativas que teria se o abandonasse.

Em momentos como esse, gostaria de poder falar com Sam, Sam a ajudaria a tomar uma decisão, Sam sempre conseguiu ver as coisas de forma clara, ao menos quando se tratava de vida pessoal versus dever.

Ela sentia a falta de Sam, e gostaria de poder dizer mais abertamente que sentia saudade de Sam, mas não podia fazer isso enquanto ainda estava no exército.

Tudo a levava a partir, mas não queria fazer isso sem falar com Cassie primeiro, ela merecia poder dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que Janet não deixasse a decisão a cargo dela. Cassie merecia ao menos uma chance de tentar convencer sua mãe do que quisesse, quando isso também a afetaria.

Janet já tinha decidido o que queria, mas talvez Cassie tivesse algo a dizer que a convenceria do contrário.

Depois de Janet ter se forçado a ficar no trabalho por tanto tempo depois da morte de Sam, o par de semanas que precisaria para falar com Cassie de novo quando voltasse para casa por um fim de semana não parecia muito.

Isso também convenientemente lhe dava mais tempo de desistir da sua decisão, mas duvidava que desistiria. Uma vez que pensou em abandonar o programa, seu coração se encheu com um alívio que não sentia há muito tempo.

A ideia de estar finalmente livre, de não ter que ignorar a morte como se fosse algo que acontecia todo o tempo, com frequência com pessoas jovens e saudáveis que ainda tinham um coração idealista, era boa demais para passar.

Janet se sentiria culpada, é claro que se sentiria. Estaria abandonando a luta pela Terra, afinal, mas seu papel não era lutar. Tudo o que podia fazer era tentar garantir que o máximo de pessoas possível voltassem para casa vivas, e esses números não eram bons nos melhores dias.

Podia salvar mais vidas como médica em algum outro lugar, e então poderia voltar para casa todos os dias depois do trabalho e não se sentir como se tudo o que fizesse não tivesse sentido. Com a experiência que ganhou no SGC, junto com o resto da sua carreira na Força Aérea, poderia trabalhar em qualquer lugar, e seria boa nisso.

Mesmo se fosse um lugar com uma alta taxa de mortalidade, como cirurgia de emergência, ainda seria mais estressante do que o que estava fazendo agora, e ainda seria capaz de salvar mais vidas.

Era tentador, abandonar tudo e mudar de vida, mesmo que temesse as consequências.

Talvez se ela estivesse livre do programa, poderia começar a se curar. Tentou se focar nisso. Ela já tinha dado tanto, e ele tirou quase tudo dela, ela merecia ter uma vida fora do programa.

E ela queria sua vida de volta, queria uma vida, qualquer vida, porque não podia mais suportar, estar tão perdida, como se nada importasse. Cassie tinha razão, não podia voltar a ser a pessoa que era antes, e a pessoa que era antes era a médica do SGC. Talvez uma mudança de carreira não fosse tão drástica quanto mudar de planetas, mas ela esperava que pudesse voltar a se sentir como ela mesma.

Depois que tivesse a chance de falar com Cassie, tornaria sua decisão final, e então esperaria o tempo necessário para treinar sua substituta. Mas depois disso, estaria livre, livre da dor e do sofrimento. E então talvez, só talvez, voltasse a se sentir como se pertencesse no seu próprio corpo.


	15. Carta escrita

Sam pensou sobre a melhor forma de contactar Janet por dias.

Ela só teria uma chance de falar com Janet, então precisava causar uma boa impressão. Tinha que convencer Janet de que não era uma ameaça e que tinham que conversar, e qualquer erro causaria consequências terríveis.

Ela pensou em mandar uma mensagem digital, já que seria a coisa mais segura da perspectiva de Sam, mas havia problemas demais com isso.

Para começar, não poderia ser mais distante, e isso era extremamente pessoal. Se não pudesse tocar Janet de forma pessoal, Janet não teria motivo para considerar aceitar o contato.

Conversarem era, de um ponto de vista racional, uma ideia terrível sem qualidades que a redimissem. Só por um ponto de vista emocional poderia ser justificada. E era por isso que tinha que atingir os sentimentos de Janet pela Sam alternativa que tinha morrido.

Mesmo que pudesse ignorar isso, havia o problema da identificação digital.

Sam estaria incriminando Janet com suas palavras, mesmo se tentasse ser criptica. Não poderia dizer o bastante para interessar Janet em falar com ela, enquanto cuidasse para que se a comunicação fosse encontrada, Janet poderia negar sua relação. Não só isso, mas se comunicar com outro universo em segredo também era traição, talvez não tão séria quanto as ações de Sam, mas ainda o bastante para a mandar para uma prisão militar na melhor das hipóteses.

Então uma mensagem digital, mesmo que mais segura para Sam, mesmo que significasse que poderia saber sobre a reação de Janet antes de ir para outro universo e se arriscar, estava fora de questão.

Não podia se manter segura arriscando Janet, então precisava encontrar outra forma.

Só aparecer na casa de Janet também não era uma boa ideia.

Sam poderia verificar se Janet estava sozinha antes de ir, isso seria fácil o bastante. A essa altura podia usar o dispositivo facilmente, e sabia que uma das funções a permitia ver o universo sem ser completamente transportada, então poderia verificar as redondezas antes de cruzar. Também era útil para impedir que fosse cruzar dentro de um objeto sólido.

Contudo, esse não era o único problema com esse cenário.

Janet não a conhecia, no sentido de não saber o quão diferente era da Sam do seu universo, e não só isso, mas aparecer na frente dela usando a face da sua amante morta sem nenhum aviso era cruel na melhor das hipóteses.

Sam nem podia imaginar como reagiria se visse Janet na frente dela sem nenhum aviso, e sem saber de onde ela tinha vindo, e isso era considerando que passou as últimas semanas se acostumando com a ideia de conhecer uma versão alternativa de Janet.

Então não podia fazer isso, não podia simplesmente visitar Janet sem aviso.

Depois de eliminar todos os outros métodos que podia pensar, Sam finalmente se decidiu em uma carta.

Escrever uma carta era antiquado, mas também poderia ser pessoal, e ali poderia explicar tudo para Janet.

Ela poderia verificar se ninguém estava em casa antes de deixar a carta, e isso diminuiria as chances de alguém que não Janet a encontrar. Deixar ela durante um dia de semana também garantiria que Cassie não estaria ali. Não era exatamente ideal, mas era o que tinha, o que sabia que podia funcionar.

Isso, é claro, levava a outro problema, que era o que escrever.

O que se poderia dizer para a versão alternativa sobrevivente de sua amante morta que perdeu a versão dela de você?

Especialmente, como dizer isso sem a convencer de que você perdeu a cabeça, está mentindo, ou de alguma forma tentando enganar ela?

Não podia nem começar a imaginar o que poderia dizer para Janet para a fazer concordar com uma reunião.

Sam tinha que convencer Janet de que era real, e que ser capaz de dar adeus seria tanto significativo quanto saudável para elas. Não só isso, mas tinha que convencer Janet a encontrar ela apesar do fato de que seria, pelo que Janet iria saber, um risco para o universo de Janet caso ela permitisse que Sam viesse.

Se pensasse sobre isso demais, acabaria desistindo, então não podia fazer isso. Tinha que escrever o que estava no seu coração e esperar pelo melhor, independente de todo o resto.

Mesmo assim, ela arrastou o processo por tanto tempo quanto podia.

Primeiro, não podia fazer isso no SGC. Havia muito risco de ser pega, e não teria como ela explicar a carta e não ter o dispositivo confiscado dela. Então tinha que esperar até chegar em casa.

Então, não tinha papel. Ou não podia encontrar papel. E algumas horas se passaram com ela procurando papel pela casa e depois decidindo ir até a loja comprar mais.

Então, não podia achar um lugar para sentar e escrever no qual não se sentisse assombrada pela presença de Janet, e mais algumas horas passaram por ela, até que finalmente se sentou na mesa da cozinha.

E finalmente, a caneta rolou para debaixo do forno e não conseguia um jeito de tirar ela sem tirar ele do lugar.

Quando finalmente conseguiu se forçar a sentar e escrever, metade da noite tinha passado.

Ela encarou a carta em branco, apavorada sobre como começar, o que dizer.

Deveria começar se referindo a Janet? E se sim, deveria chamar ela de Janet? Fraiser? Dra. Fraiser? Janet Fraiser? Dra. Janet Fraiser? Deveria se referir a ela só por nome e/ou um título, ou deveria adicionar alguma coisa? Olá? Querida? Bom dia? Boa noite? Distinta Dra. J. Fraiser?

Ou talvez devesse começar se apresentando. Não, isso era estranho, ninguém começava uma carta com seu próprio nome, ela pensaria que alguém tinha escrito para Sam e a carta chegou tarde. Começar se apresentando estava fora de questão.

Ótimo, como estava planejando falar com Janet se nem conseguia pensar em como tratar ela na carta. Sempre sabia que não seria fácil, mas não estava esperando que fosse tão difícil.

Era isso que queria, mas agora que estava tão perto de ver Janet de novo, não sabia o que queria dizer.

Especialmente no papel, tudo soava tão… pouco. Não podia traduzir seus sentimentos em algo que seria representativo deles de qualquer forma.

Seria quase engraçado, se não fosse tão frustrante. Podia encontrar o universo paralelo perfeito e uma forma de se comunicar com ele em segurança, mas não podia escrever uma carta para Janet. Encontrar o que dizer era mais difícil do que encontrar um universo específico em uma seleção de universos aleatórios.

Mas ela precisava dizer alguma coisa, precisava escrever aquela carta, porque quanto mais tempo se passasse, mais difícil seria convencer Janet a falar com ela, e mais provável seria que Sam traria de volta todo o luto para Janet depois que ela já tivesse o superado.

Não podia seguir atrasando isso, tinha que escrever aquela carta e tinha que a enviar.

Começou a carta, e conseguiu escrever três linhas antes de a rasgar em pedaços. Era horrível, não sabia o que nela parecia tão errado, mas parecia, e tinha que começar de novo.

Da próxima vez, escreveu uma página inteira antes de a descartar, considerando que não fazia sentido. Ainda não era o que queria.

O que ela sentia, o que queria fazer, não estava claro nem na sua própria mente, e tentar forçar isso no papel só tornava as coisas piores, porque então era algo definitivo, engessado em palavras que poderia criticar.

A terceira tentativa foi destruída depois de uma única palavra, e as próximas várias tiveram níveis variáveis de sucesso, apesar de todas terem tido o mesmo destino.

Isso não estava funcionando, não podia seguir fazendo isso, não assim.

Ela congelou, incapaz de começar de novo. Queria que fosse perfeita, e não podia criar algo perfeito, o que a deixava com medo de tocar a caneta no papel.

Finalmente, decidiu se dar um objetivo mais realista.

Não seria perfeita, não diria tudo o que queria dizer, mas seria uma forma de começar comunicações, e isso era tudo o que precisava ser, porque enquanto continuasse pensando que teria que ser perfeita, não seria capaz de terminar ela. Ou mesmo começar, por sinal.

Queria ser pessoal, então não usaria títulos ou sobrenomes. Era uma carta entregue direto na casa de Janet de outro universo, então o mais natural seria usar o primeiro nome.

Fora isso, provavelmente deveria começar explicando quem era logo de cara. Seria a parte mais difícil de explicar, ao menos de uma forma que não fizesse Janet querer dar a carta direto para o SGC e fazer eles identificarem sua origem.

Sam começou sua explicação, e então percebeu que tinha escrito a palavra ‘amor’. Bem, cartas de amor de qualquer forma. Teria que explicar isso também, antes de seguir.

Não poderia esperar que Janet confiasse nela se Janet estivesse com medo de sofrer quaisquer consequências por receber a carta, então tinha que lhe garantir que não esperava nenhuma consequência negativa dessa carta, e que ela tinha cuidado para que a carta não fosse descoberta por ninguém mais.

Então, Sam começou a se preocupar que Janet fosse ficar ofendida pelos cuidados que Sam tomou para garantir que a Janet que estava contactando era a certa, e que a carta não seria descoberta por ninguém mais. Certamente isso era uma invasão de privacidade.

Ela tentou explicar porque sentiu que precisava fazer isso, e se desculpar, e logo percebeu que estava divagando. Ainda assim, se recusava a começar de novo, se fizesse isso, nunca pararia de jogar fora tentativas e nunca terminaria nenhuma carta. E tinha que terminar.

Ao invés disso, decidiu voltar ao ponto.

Tinha que explicar quem era, e que sabia que outra versão dela tinha morrido em P3X-666. Essa era a parte principal, e então tinha que explicar que sua Janet tinha morrido. Sim, esse era o ponto principal que tinha que explicar.

Sam precisava mostrar que, de certa forma, estavam exatamente na mesma situação, mas ela também precisava convencer Janet da relação entre seus dois universos.

Sam precisava estabelecer que era como a Sam que tinha morrido, que era o que teria acontecido com aquela Sam se ela tivesse perdido Janet, e que a mesma coisa era verdade de Janet e a Janet que morreu no universo de Sam.

Se pudesse explicar isso, então tinha certeza de que Janet iria querer falar com ela. Tudo o que precisava fazer era convencer Janet da verdade, e então iriam se conhecer e se despedir.

Sam estava ciente que isso tinha se tornado uma certa obsessão, mas não queria expressar isso na carta. Não queria que Janet soubesse o quanto ela estava sofrendo.

Então ela seguiu falando sobre universos alternativos, e os motivos para querer falar com Janet, sem qualquer foco.

E então a culpa chegou, que estava forçando Janet a encontrar ela, a cometer traição, e não podia ter isso, precisava garantir para Janet que era sua escolha se se encontrariam ou não.

No final, tinha uma carta longa e confusa, que não tinha certeza se fazia sentido, mas era o que tinha, e iria mandar ela, e torcer pelo melhor.


	16. Querida Janet

Querida Janet,

Tenho certeza de que essa carta será uma surpresa para você, mas prometo que isso é real, e que vou explicar tudo, se você ler até o final.

Vou começar com o que tenho certeza que é o maior choque.

Sim, essa carta foi escrita por Samantha Carter, contudo, não pela Sam que você pode estar pensando, mesmo que, de certa forma, eu seja exatamente a mesma pessoa.

Não tenho certeza de como explicar isso, mesmo que tenha passado os últimos dias pensando só nisso, e se for honesta, tenho pensado em como explicar isso para você faz muito tempo.

Você consegue reconhecer a minha letra? Gostaria de ter certeza de que você veria isso e saberia imediatamente que é autêntica, que eu escrevi isso, mas não me lembro se já escrevi alguma coisa para você. Nós usamos computadores tanto na base, e cartas de amor seriam óbvias demais, e nós nunca quisemos arriscar isso.

Tenho certeza de que a palavra ‘amor’ deve ter te deixado ansiosa, mas esse é um risco calculado. Sei que você mora sozinha e que Cassie não vai estar em casa até o fim de semana, e deixei isso aqui depois que você logou o fim do seu turno na base, então não vai ficar aqui tempo o bastante para ser encontrada por outra pessoa.

Eu sei, isso é uma invasão terrível da sua privacidade, e se tivesse encontrado outra forma, não teria buscado tantas informações sobre você. Eu entendo se você estiver irritada com isso, acho que estaria também. Prometo que só olhei os registros do SGC, e nada mais, mas mesmo isso me disse tudo o que preciso saber.

Não quero que você se sinta perseguida, então antes de qualquer coisa, preciso te dizer que se você me sinalizar que não quer que nos encontremos, vou esquecer o seu universo, e nunca vou entrar em contato com você de novo.

Sinto muito, não estou fazendo muito sentido.

Planejei que tudo estivesse mais claro, mas escrevi e reescrevi isso tantas vezes que não posso mais suportar, mesmo que essa seja a minha única chance de te ver de novo. O que quer dizer, se você acha que isso é confuso, é bom que não viu as outras versões dessa carta.

Vou começar de novo, mas quero que você se lembre das coisas que eu falei.

Meu nome é Samantha Carter, e eu não morri em P3X-666. Samantha Carter morreu em P3X-666. Ambas essas declarações são verdadeiras.

Como posso fazer isso fazer qualquer sentido?

Eu sei que Sam morreu na missão em P3X-666, com um tiro na cabeça, e que sua morte foi instantânea. Também sei que qualquer pessoa poderia ter sido atingida ou invés dela, e o motivo para saber disse é porque, em meu universo, eu não fui.... Sam não foi quem morreu. Janet morreu.

Sim, eu sei que isso é difícil de processar, mesmo sabendo que universos paralelos são reais. Tive dificuldade de aceitar isso também, mesmo sabendo como universos alternativos funcionam.

Para ser mais clara, quando digo que, de certa forma, sou exatamente a mesma pessoa que morreu em P3X-666, o que quero dizer é que partilhamos um passado, até aquele ponto. Então sou a pessoa que sua Sam teria se tornado, se ela tivesse perdido você naquela missão, ao invés de morrer.

Nossos universos só se separaram recentemente, o que é raro, em se tratando de entrar em contato com uma realidade alternativa. Mais especificamente, nossos universos se separaram naquela missão, com base em quem de nós morreu.

Por mais estranho que pareça, não encontrei em único universo em que fomos a P3X-666 naquele dia e ninguém morreu, apesar de ter encontrado alguns em que nós duas sobrevivemos e outra pessoa morreu. Não sei porque isso parece significante para mim, mas parece.

Sinto muito, sei que devo estar te confundindo tanto com isso. Hesitei em mandar essa carta, porque não queria perturbar sua vida, mas parte de mim não podia abandonar a ideia de que você iria querer me ver tanto quanto eu quero te ver agora.

Sei que meses se passaram, mas ainda não suporto viver em um mundo onde nunca mais vou poder te ver, mesmo que você não seja a pessoa que perdi, não exatamente.

Minha Janet morreu em P3X-666, mas até aquele momento, você viveu exatamente a mesma vida que ela viveu, então você é a versão mais próxima dela a ainda estar viva, e acredite quando digo que investiguei muitos universos antes de ter encontrado esse.

Espero que esteja certa e que essa carta seja bem-vinda. Quero pensar que conheço você, que conhecia você, o bastante para saber disso. Se não estiver certa, queime essa carta, a destrua, ignore tudo o que você leu. Prometo que não vou pensar menos de você por isso, e não vou ficar chateada ou desapontada.

Quero ver você de novo, e nada me impediria de fazer isso, exceto seu próprio desejo. Se você não quiser me ver, vou me afastar, e você nunca vai ouvir de mim de novo.

Mas tem um motivo para pensar que você vai querer me ver de novo, e é que amo minha Janet e sei que você ama sua Sam também, e essa é a coisa mais próxima que qualquer de nós terá de um encerramento real.

Eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, que você não é minha Janet, e que não sou sua Sam. Sei disso, isso não é uma questão de fingir que nossas amadas não morreram. Não seria justo com nenhuma delas fingir que suas mortes não aconteceram.

Também sei que cada uma de nós tem seu lugar no seu próprio universo e que nenhuma de nós vai deixar esse lugar, não é uma questão de nos reunirmos assim. Afinal, mesmo que ignorássemos nosso trabalho, nossa missão, sei que nenhuma de nós deixaria Cassie para trás, e só uma versão dela pode existir em cada universo.

Sim, estou cuidando de Cassie desde que você, desde que minha Janet morreu. Apesar de que ‘cuidando’ não é a melhor forma de colocar isso. Ela segue tentando fazer tanta coisa sozinha, mesmo quando eu digo que ela não precisa.

Ela me disse que sempre pensou que seria eu quem morreria em uma missão, e me pergunto se isso quer dizer que sua Cassie estava preparada para minha morte, e se isso fez ela sofrer menos. Espero que isso, eu segurei Cassie em meus braços enquanto ela chorava, e nunca gostaria que ela sofresse assim de novo.

Eu me pergunto se você sabe, e posso dizer que isso também é verdade para sua Sam, porque me sentia assim desde antes dos nossos universos se separarem, que amo ela como uma filha, e que vocês duas eram minha família.

Desculpe pela mancha. Não deveria chorar, tive mais do que tempo o bastante para colocar minhas emoções em ordem, e ainda assim aqui estou. Só de pensar em tudo o que perdi parte o meu coração de novo.

Chorei no SGC, quando minha Janet morreu. Na frente de todo mundo, tem até vídeo disso. Então isso deveria te dizer o quão ruim tenho sido em esconder nosso segredo, mas está tudo bem, consegui fingir bem o bastante, esconder minhas emoções no fundo demais para serem alcançadas.

O que provavelmente não é saudável, mas considerando tudo que fiz nos últimos meses, essa é a menor das minhas preocupações.

O que me traz para como te encontrei, e como posso me comunicar com você.

Encontrei um dispositivo que me permite comunicar com outros universos, e procurei por muitos deles até encontrar o seu.

Não se preocupe, ele não funciona como o espelho quântico, não é uma porta de mão dupla. Só a pessoa (ou pessoas, suponho, mas não tive a oportunidade de testar) que está tocando o objeto é capaz de se comunicar com outro universo.

Qualquer objeto que eu esteja tocando enquanto seguro o dispositivo também pode se comunicar, e foi assim que invadi o SGC e consegui tantas informações. Apesar de que invadir não é melhor forma de se dizer. Acredita que minhas credenciais não foram revogadas? Um erro terrível.

Então vim para sua casa (bem, minha casa no meu universo, me mudei depois que você morreu para ajudar Cassie com algum problemas imobiliários, mas isso não é muito importante) e me conectei com seu universo. Não atravessei para o seu lado, mas deixei para trás essa carta, porque precisava falar com você, e imaginei que só aparecer no seu quarto não fosse uma boa ideia.

Quero ver você, quero falar com você, mesmo que só uma vez.

Se você quer a mesma coisa, por favor, me dê um sinal.

Vou abrir a conexão de novo em três dias, às 19:00. Vou manter a conexão aberta por cinco minutos, e você estiver aqui e sozinha, vou atravessar, senão, vou fechar a conexão e nunca te incomodar de novo.

Sei que isso é muito para despejar me você, mas não consegui achar uma forma melhor de fazer isso.

Se me der uma chance, talvez possa explicar as coisas melhor em pessoa, apesar de não ter certeza se posso explicar tudo que passou pela minha cabeça quando decidi fazer isso. Não tenho certeza de que posso justificar para mim mesma o que eu fiz.

Se alguém tivesse me dito há meses que estaria escondendo tecnologia do SGC, e que estaria arriscando tudo para entrar em contato com outro universo, não teria acreditado, então entendo se você não acreditar também, mas tudo o que posso dizer em minha defesa é que perder você, perder Janet, me mudou de uma forma que nunca teria imaginado.

Eu me pergunto se a mesma coisa aconteceu com você, ou se você foi capaz de lidar melhor do que eu. Sempre achei que você era melhor nesse tipo de coisa, mais em contato com seus sentimentos, então não estaria surpresa se você já tiver superado.

Mas mesmo se você tiver, te peço, por favor, só me dê essa chance de dizer adeus.

Eu sei, eu sei que não é a mesma coisa, eu sei que isso não vai mudar o fato de que minha Janet mudou porque não pude proteger ela, e não vai mudar o fato de que sua Sam está morta. Nada pode mudar isso, mas não é o que estou tentando fazer.

Tudo o que sei é que você é a única pessoa que pode entender o que estou passando, e que já muitas vezes pensei que se pudesse falar com você, encontraria uma forma de melhorar.

Não perdi só o amor da minha vida, perdi minha melhor amiga, e queria minha melhor amiga de volta, mesmo que só uma única vez mais.

Sinto muito, não deveria estar dizendo isso. Não quero te pressionar para me encontrar, porque sei que essa não é uma decisão fácil.

Não vou te julgar, se você decidir que por qualquer motivo isso não é o que você quer, e quero que você saiba que você não é a minha única esperança de superar o que aconteceu, então não precisa se sentir culpada se decidir não me encontrar.

Espero por sua resposta em três dias, e espero que, qualquer que seja sua decisão, seja a certa para você.

Sinceramente sua,  
Sam


End file.
